Stuck In The Middle
by phreashy66
Summary: An evil someone is after Beth and Mick must find out who it is and why they are. Their relationship is then questioned and things go in a totally different direction. NEW CASE ADDED! Rated T and M for some chapters. Mick/Beth Josef/OC
1. Chapter 1 Always in Trouble

Stuck In The Middle

Written By Stephanie and Liz (Some ideas from Taylor and Katey)

* Mick's Apartment *

Mick pours himself a drink savoring the smell of the blood he had gotten earlier that day. He slowly walked over to sit on the couch trying to enjoy his Sunday.

Out of the dead silence, Beth pushes the door open, holds onto the handle, while gripping her side, "Mick" she shakily says. Mick quickly puts down his glass and rushes to her side.

"What happened?" Mick asked, worried.

"I was coming to bring you this file" Beth winces and continues, "And this guy in the parking lot stabbed me." Mick lifts Beth up and walks over to the counter. He shoves the multiple dirty glasses aside and placed Beth gently on the counter. Beth let go of her side, revealing a deep wound about 2 inches from her belly button.

"Try to breathe." Mick knew she only had so long til she wouldn't be able to respond, he had to work fast. The wound would have been deep enough to injure her stomach, so he ran to his office to grab a large black box, a first-aid kit.

Mick ran back to Beth, "Did you see his face?"

"No" She said shaking her head. Her eyes closed and she gripped Mick's hand, through her closed teeth she pleaded, "Help. Please."

Mick opened the black box to retrieve the scalpel, gauze, and small dose of anesthetic with the accompanied needle. "I can only help so much."

"I-I can't die Mick" Beth knew she was in good hands, but the pain was getting worse as time progressed.

"I can promise you, your not gonna die." Beth nodded and sucked in a sharp breathe. Mick injected the anesthetic. He brushed the hair out of her face, "Is it ever possible for you to stay out of trouble and not not get hurt." Beth started to laugh, but stopped. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Beth it'll be okay. I promise." She nodded and Mick cut into her stomach, blotting away the oozing blood with gauze. Her stomach was cut up alright. She must have been stabbed multiple times, he was surprised she was still alive. "We have to get you to a hospital."

"I hate hospitals" She squeezed Mick's hand harder than before.

"Josef has a clinic not far from here" Beth nodded in agreement and Mick started dialing his phone for Josef.

"Josef it's Mick...NOT NOW JOSEF...sorry it's Beth. She came in here earlier, someone stabbed her and I need to take her to the clinic" Mick started to pace, "Thanks Josef we'll be there in a few minutes." Mick ran to Beth.

"Josef's opening the clinic now. I'm gonna have to carry you." Beth nodded while her face contorted with pain. Mick slid one arm under legs and the other under her back while wrapping his hands around her arm and thigh for more support.

For Mick, being a vampire had its perks. Especially at times like this. They arrived a few minutes after leaving Mick's apartment. The automatic sliding doors opened to Josef standing, waiting. "Its about time." Mick placed Beth on a nearby bed and held her hand. A nurse began hovering, working over Beth. "Deep wound in the abdomen, near the ribs. Open and O.R. In trauma 1" The nurse gave Beth and IV and ran down the hall.

Mick began, "Your in good hands."

Beth started to shake, "Call Josh please." Mick nodded while the nurse came back and pushed Beth away. Their hands slowly separated and Mick watched the doors swoosh close. Mick turned and walked over to the sliding doors of the entrance. He took out his phone and decided to call Josh. He had to admit, he hated the whole thing Beth had with Josh, but he respected it and never hated Josh. "Mick St. John?" Josh sounded like he just rolled out of bed, even though it was 5 in the afternoon. Mick had guessed it was a late night at the office for him. "Yea Josh it's Mick. Beth came by my place about a half an hour ago stabbed. She's at a clinic now." Josh breathed in, "Oh god...Thank you." Mick turned to Josef and held up a finger. "She'll call you when she's able I guess"

"Thanks again" Mick hung up and slid the phone back in his pocket

"You know, you would think by now you would be watching her 24-7." Josef said.

Mick scoffed and sat in a near by chair.

* An hour later *

The doors of the OR opened viciously, bringing Beth to a room. Mick followed, grabbed a chair, sat, and held her hand. The nurse began to look over her files. "It was tough, but she should be up soon. Are you her husband or boyfriend or something?"

Mick froze, "No...No. Just...yea."

"Oh...sorry," The nurse ran out biting her lip. Beth began to shift and wake up.

"Mick?"

"I'm right here." Mick gripped her hand.

"Did you-" Mick interrupted "Called him. He knows."

"Thank you" Beth's face strained.

"How are you feeling?" Mick started to get worried. Did the surgery work?

"Fine. Fine. Just tired...when can I leave?"

"The nurse didn't say anything yet." Mick handed her a small container of pills, "She did say to give you this. Twice a day."

Beth nodded and pushed the sheets aside and got up, "I have to go."

Mick held his arms around Beth, afraid she would fall, "Beth. They didn't say anything. You can't just get up and leave."

"Watch me." She rushed over to the entrance while Mick ran in front of her.

"Beth you just got out of surgery you can't leave."

"Josh is waiting for me. I'll be fine."

"No."

"MICK MOVE ASIDE."

"NO BETH GET BACK IN THAT ROOM."

"NO" Beth pushed Mick aside and Mick stood, watching her get in the car with Josh.

* One week later *

* Beth`s Apartment *

Beth had her feet propped up on the couch sipping a glass of water. Josh had been doing everything for her, she never lifted a finger while he was around. The only time she ever did something was when Josh was at work.

There was a knock at the door just before Josh was leaving for work.

"Josh. Door." Josh flew to the door, opening it to Mick.

"Is Beth there?" Mick said, out of breath.

"Yea I was just leaving." Josh turned, blew a kiss to Beth, and walked out.

Mick sped over to the couch where Beth was. He lifted her legs for him to sit and put them back on his lap.

They hadn`t spoken since the incident. Neither called or texted, nothing.

"What are you doing this weekend" Beth asked.

"I have business to attend to Saturday night, but besides that nothing."

"Oh. Well..." She got up to get Mick`s invitation, "The wedding is this Saturday and I would love for you to go."

Mick looked at it and replied, "Of course. Yea I`m coming."

"Oh good." Beth smiled and propped her feet onto Mick`s lap.

"How are you feeling?" Mick asked. He was anxious to see if she actually did get better. She did leave the clinic suddenly that day.

Beth looked down at her stomach and put one hand on it. "Really good actually." She put her hand on her stomach, "The baby is too" Mick`s face turned from content to utter shock. He had no clue she was pregnant.

"Yo-Your pregnant?" Mick was confused.

"Yea. You didn`t know?" Mick shook his head and listened to the baby`s heartbeat, a soft echo the Beth`s. Then he thought of the accident.

"Have you been taking those pills?"

"Yea. Twice a day just like you said."

"Beth. You need to go to the clinic. Now." Beth sat up.

"What`s wrong?" She was scared now.

"Those pills could kill the baby." Mick listened again to the soft echo, now noticing it slowing. He helped her up and they rushed to his car. Beth started to cry when Mick started the car.

"Is it okay?" She put her hand to her stomach, wanting to feel it.

"The heart beat is slowing, so no" He bit his lip, regretting the words.

"HURRY MICK" Mick stepped on the peddle as hard as he could. Beth couldn`t lose this baby. Her first and probably only child.

They finally got to the clinic within minutes. Beth shoved the door open while Mick was beside her walking in through the sliding doors.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Become One

Chapter 2 Two Become One

* Josef's Clinic *

Mick and Beth stormed into the clinic and Mick called, "JOSEF" Within seconds Josef was right in front of them.

"Back again?" Josef said, sarcastically.

Mick gave Josef a dirty look and followed Beth to a nearby bed. A nurse walked over and looked at her chart.

"What seems to be the issue today?" She asked, agitated.

"I'm pregnant and supposedly the pills I was given are killing my baby." Beth rubbed her stomach, worried.

"Oh...we'll just have to get you hooked up to a machine." The nurse left the room, grabbed a large machine, and brought it over to where Beth was.

Mick held Beth's hand. Why hadn't he heard the heartbeat a week ago? He didn't even want to think about what was wrong with him.

The nurse started an IV and hooked Beth up to the machine and hit a button. "It should be done in a few minutes" she said just before leaving.

Beth sighed, "Why cant I live a normal life?"

"Because normal is boring." Beth grinned at Mick's reply.

"You think you could stay at my place when you take me back home?" Mick nodded. "Thank you" She replied and started rubbing her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Mick asked, anxious.

"3 months" Beth said, "I'm surprised you didn't know when I was here last week."

Mick ignored her comment and looked at the machine, the button was now green and they could leave. Mick shut it off and removed all the wires from Beth. He helped her off the bed and into his car. The drive was quiet, but all Mick wanted to hear was Beth's heartbeat and the light echo of the baby's heart. Once at Beth's, they both sat on the couch.

* Wedding Night *

Beth sat in front of the mirror in her room, all dressed and ready to go. She spent so much time finding the perfect dress and after she found out she was pregnant she had to go back and get it re-sized, not the greatest thing. One of her best friends did her make up and hair and she knew everything was perfect. A tear ran down her cheek, as she thought of what she would be at the end of tonight. Beth Lindsey. That`ll take a while to get used to. She was so nervous, but she stood in the doorway to the church with her father.

Mick sat in the back of the church trying to be conspicuous. Josh was at the altar waiting for Beth. The organ started playing and everyone stood. Beth came out and slowly walked up the isle. Mick thought she looked gorgeous. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly and her hair fell into thick, luscious curls.

She finally reached the altar and stood next to Josh.

Beth clinked her glass of water and stood. "You all know I'm not good at speeches, but since this is my wedding day, I better try. Josh, I loved you for 7 years. I remember when we first met, our first date, and everything in between. I'm so happy that I can spend the rest of my life with you and I'm having your child" She turned to face her mother, "Yes mom we're pregnant." She smiled and raised her glass "Cheers" She exclaimed and bent down to kiss Josh.

Mick felt his phone buzz and he picked it up, "Sorry...Yea in a few minutes, let me just say goodbye and finish my drink...don't start anything without me" He hung the phone up and shoved it into his pocket.

Mick walked up to Beth and smiled. "Having fun?"

She hugged him, "I've never felt so good." She let him go and smiled.

"I have to go, but congratulations." Mick said.

"Oh that's right, you have to leave. Well I'll call you. Have fun." She walked back to her table.

* Two Weeks Later *

Beth woke that day at 9 with the sun peeking through her shades. Josh had left an hour earlier and left a note on the pillow that read: Went to work. Sorry about missing the ultrasound yesterday I had a long day. Love you Josh. She smiled and went to the kitchen to make some eggs.

Mick knocked on Beth's door and waited patiently for her to answer. Beth opened the door a minute later, happy.

"Good morning." She said, out of breath.

Mick grinned, "Good morning." Beth moved aside for Mick to come in and he sat on the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and sat back.

"I'm just making some food. I trust that you've ate?"

"Yea. I figured I would stop by." Beth's phone rang, she dropped the pan of eggs and picked it up.

"Hello...yes this is her...yea he left this morning" Beth's face turned into sheer terror, "Oh my god...i don't know...yea I'll come now." She hung up and grabbed her coat and car keys.

"What happened." Mick asked

"Its Josh, he's dead. I `m going to his office to talk to his lawyer and get his things." She started to cry and dropped her keys. Mick got up, picked up her keys, and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Beth I'm so sorry." Mick hugged her, letting her cry into him. They stood there for 5 minutes. They finally broke apart and they were off to Josh's office.

"I'm Beth Lindsey." Beth said to the receptionist at the front of Josh's office. The girl jerked up and realized who she was.

"I'm so sorry Beth. His lawyer is in the meeting room to the right." The girl replied, somewhat sympathetic. Beth nodded and walked to the meeting room with Mick following. A man in a gray suit with a light baby blue tie stood in the meeting room when Beth and Mick walked in. He held out his hand and shook Beth's hand and looked at Mick wondering who he was.

"This is Mick St. John. He's a close friend of mine." Beth told him.

"Oh. Nice to meet you...Well Beth Josh has a will. He wrote it with me a few months ago and edited it last month. It's going to be read in court this weekend, but I figured you should hear it before then." Beth nodded and started to cry and she fell onto Mick again. Mick wrapped his arms around her and smelt her wonderful smell and grinned. He let go of her slowly, making sure she was okay and looked at the lawyer standing before him.

He cleared his throat, "The will of Joshua Lindsey goes as follows: I would like to give everything to my wife Beth Lindsey and let her do what she wants with it. I would also like my family to take care of my funeral arrangements. Mom, please take care of Beth and the baby. I have kept letters for specific people, Beth you know where they are. I'm sorry."

Beth started to cry again. Mick said, "Thank you, but I'm going to bring her home. This is too much for her." The lawyer nodded and Mick walked Beth to her car.


	3. Chaper 3 The more the merrier

Chapter 3

I just want to say Thank you for all the reviews and even for reading. I love seeing how many people are reading and it makes me really happy that others enjoy it. Next chapter will be up this week some time.

* Beth's Apartment *

Mick opened the door to Beth's apartment and put down her bag on the kitchen counter. Beth slowly walked to the couch and sat. She put her hands to her face and started to cry. Mick sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I...I...I just can't imagine...a life without...him" Beth said between her sobs.

"It'll get better. It always does." Mick suddenly felt weak and fragile. He closed his eyes and opened them, feeling a little better.

"Thank you Mick." Beth said, "I was wondering if you can do something with me."

"And what's that?" Mick asked

"I have an ultrasound appointment after court on Saturday and I was wondering if you could come with me." Beth really needed someone with her to be able to keep her sane during all this.

"Yea. Of course. I'll come here 9?"

"Sounds good. Thank you so much Mick."

"Its no problem really."

"You know bow he died?" Beth asked. Mich shook his head. "He was coming out of the pizza place on Main street and someone just shot him. Shot him right there. On the street" Beth statrted to shake and fell into Mick, sobbing again.

* Saturday *

Mick woke up at 7 out of his freezer. If he hadn't gone home after Beth's he would have collapsed. He was so deprived of blood and sleep. Before getting dressed, he had a few bags of blood, preparing for the day ahead. He finally decided to put on his dark navy blue Henley and left for Beth's.

He knocked lightly and looked at his watch, it was 9 sharp. He knocked again, harder. He listened for her and she seemed to not be there. Worried, Mick opened the door and went into her bedroom. There she was, sleeping soundly. Her face full of dry tears. She must have cried herself asleep. Mick nudged her softly and she jolted awake.

"W-W-What?" Beth said.

"Its me. Its okay, just me." Mick reassured her.

"Oh" She looked at the clock that read 9 and looked to Mick, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't set an alarm and-"

He interrupted her, "Its okay. I'm here now. Get dressed and we'll leave." Beth nodded and got out of bed.

She got so big, Mick thought. Beth was only three months along and she looked like she was 6 months. She glided across her room and into the bathroom. Mick strolled to Beth's closet for her clothes and placed them lightly on her bed. Then, he decided to wait for her on her couch.

Beth got out of the shower, put on a towel, and walked to her bed where her clothes were. She smiled, happy where she was at that moment. Beth slid her legs through her panty hose. Slipped a ruffly purple shirt, a light gray skirt, and a matching suit jacket. She stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Let's go." Beth said as she grabbed her car keys.

Mick stood, "No breakfast?"

Beth sighed, "On our way I'll pick up a bagel."

Mick nodded, satisfied, "Good." They both walked to Beth's car, Mick opening the door for her and getting in on the passenger side. Beth started the car and drove off. She wasn't hungry and she really wasn't in the mood to eat, but following Mick she stopped by a Dunkin` Donuts for a bagel.

"You go in your faster."Beth said and Mick quickly went in and came out a few minutes later with a bag.

"Cream Cheese okay?" Beth nodded and took the bag. She started the car and continued driving. She took bites every now and then, now hungry.

They arrived at the court house and parked. Mick opened the door for her and they walked up to the court house together.

Beth sighed, "Its her." She said, looking at her mother-in-law Michele.

"Who her?" Mick asked and looked around.

"Michele. Josh's mother. Look out here she comes." A women in her late 40s early 50s started walking toward Mick and Beth with open arms to Beth.

"BETH!" She held on to Beth's shoulders as she let go of her, "How are you?"

Beth looked down, "Great." Michele looked at Mick with a repugnant face.

"Michele, this is Mick. He's a good friend of mine and Josh." Mick and Michele shook hands just before they filed into court. Beth sat two rows from the front and Mick sat next to her. She held his hand hoping it would go faster.

Mick got up after everyone was dismissed while Beth stared off. Beth started to feel queasy and put her hand over her mouth. Mick quickly sat back down and rubbed her arm. Beth couldn`t hold it back any longer and puked on the floor.

Beth coughed and wiped her mouth, "Stupid bagel" Mick giggled and helped her back up. He escorted her to her car and they droe off to the doctors.

"You okay?" Mick asked.

Beth breathed in, "I`m still trying to get used to everything. Josh dying. A baby. It`s just do much happening at once." Mick nodded and kept watching the road. They arrived a few minutes later and waited go get in.

"Beth Lindsey?" A nurse asked from the door. Beth and Mick followed her to a nearby room and Beth sat on the table. The doctor walked in immediately and turned on a machine."

"Feeling better Beth?" The doctor asked.

"Yea." She didn`t want to make small talk she wanted to see her baby. He put the end of the stick on her stomach and looked at the screen. He jerked, slightly, and looked closer.

"Wow." He said.

"What? What`s wrong? What`s wrong with it?" She asked, frantic.

"It seems...It seems there are...are two babies." He said.

Beth`s face lit up "Oh my god!" Mick fell to the ground and Beth and the doctor looked at him.

"Is he okay?" The doctor asked.

"Mick?" Beth looked back at the doctor, "Are they okay?" He nodded and she smiled. Mick got back up and rubbed his head.

"Two?" The doctor nodded in response and Beth got off the table. The doctor handed Beth a picture and they were off.

"We have to go to Michele`s. I told her I would give her a picture." Beth said.

Mick sighed, "Alright."

* Michele`s house *

Beth knocked lightly and looked to Mick`s smiling face and smiled back. She put her hand to her stomach and put on an even bigger smile. Michele opened the door.

"Oh Beth. You look great." She said and let them both in.

"Thank you." Beth said. They walked into their living room and sat on her spotless white couch.

"So as you know we went to the doctor today." Beth handed Michele the picture, "And they saw two babies." Michele yelped like a dog and looked closer at the picture.

"That`s wonderful!" She said and put the picture on the table.

"Yea. I just wanted to stop by real quick. I have some work to do at home." Beth lied.

"Oh okay well don`t do too much work. You need your rest." Beth nodded and rushed out with Mick. They both got in the car doing the normal, Mick opening the door for Beth and Mick getting in the passenger seat. Before Mick could buckle his seat belt he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his abdomen. He bit his lip holding back the pain and buckled his seat belt.

"You know I`m surprised you didn`t know I was having twins." Beth said.

"Yea..." Mick bit his lip, the pain was getting worse.

"What`s wrong?" Beth asked. She had never seen him like this, in pain that is.

"Nothing. Nothing." He put his hand on his side and winced.

"It definitely doesn`t look like it. What`s wrong?" Beth was worried now, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked at his face.

"Really Beth I`m fine." He bit his lip.

"Mick. Please. You have to tell me."

Mick breathed in, "When our abilities are dimmed down, it usually means somethings wrong."

"What should I do?" Beth asked.

"I`m sure I`m fi-AH GOD" Mick gripped his side.

"YOUR NOT FINE. I`M CALLING JOSEF." She whipped out her phone and frantically dialed for Josef, "JOSEF IT`S MICK. HE`S HURT AND I DON`T KNOW WHAT`S WRONG. I`M COMING NOW." She started the car and slammed her foot on the peddle.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidneys

Chapter 4

* In Beth's Car *

Beth weaved in and out of cars trying to get to Josef's house as quick as she could. She held out her hand to Mick. "Hold my hand." Mick grabbed her hand and squeezed. Beth breathed in sharply, "Mick its gonna be okay Josef is gonna take care of you." She drove up to Josef's and parked in his driveway. "Ill be right back." Beth touched his cheek and ran to the door.

"HURRY PLEASE GOD" Mick screamed at her as she left him. Beth knocked as hard as she could with all her mite. She couldn't lose Mick too.

"JOSEF OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW. I KNOW YOUR IN THERE. I JUST CALLED YOU. MICK NEEDS YOU" Josef opened the door.

"Geez blondie I'm right here." Josef looked over at car and rushed to open the door.

Mick looks up at him, "Josef. Really Beth is over reacting I'm fine. AH GOD PLEASE."

"Your obviously not." Josef turned to Beth, "Help me get him inside." Josef heaved Mick up and put his arm around his shoulder. Beth put his other arm around her shoulder, but she really felt like she was no help. Beth constantly tripped over her own feet while Josef had a stern look on his face. They finally got Mick inside and Josef laid him on his kitchen counter. Mick screamed while Beth shuttered.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?" Josef said. He took a scalpel and turned to Beth, "You don't wanna be here Beth." Beth looked into Josef's eyes.

"No. I have to stay." She brushed the hair out of Mick's face. She was scared to death about losing Mick, she had to stay.

"Suit yourself." Josef dug the scalpel into Mick's stomach and Beth puked a fountain of vomit in the other direction. Josef smiled while Mick screamed in agony. Josef dug his hand into Mick's stomach.

"You okay over there blondie?" Josef asked as he moved his hand throughout Mick's stomach.

"Jerk." She said and wiped her mouth.

Mick opened his mouth to speak, "JOSEF STOP...Beth...be-Beth." Beth touched his face and replied, "Right here. I'm not going anywhere." Mick looked up at her, "Beth...I...love you."

Beth smiled, "This isn't the greatest time to tell me that." A tear ran down her cheek and Josef scoffed while taking out Mick's kidney. He threw the kidney into a bottle and shook it. Beth threw up again and held her mouth.

"Pretty isn't it?" Josef smiled, looking at the kidney like a prized possession.

"Josef please." Mick said, agitated.

"I just practically save your life. You kidney was failing." Josef said as he got a needle and thread.

Beth started to feel queasy again, "Oh god."

Mick started to get up and Josef shoved him back down, "Are you kidding me? I'm not done. Do you want to spill your guts in front of the lady?"

"Stop tormenting her, Josef." Mick said, looking at Beth.

"Its fun. Watch" Josef turned to Beth, "Beth, you want some corn beef and cabbage?" Beth threw up again and muttered, "Ass" Josef started to sew Mick up and Beth threw up many times after.

"All done" Josef said with a smile "Just tell me when that happens again." He turned to Beth, "Or should I say you call me since your always with him now." Mick slowly got off the kitchen counter and Beth helped him out. He tripped over his feet walking to Beth's car and threw himself in the seat. Beth flew to the driver's side and drove to her apartment.

"You feeling better?" Beth asked, shaky.

"Yea. I'm sorry." Beth hit him playfully.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Beth held out her hand and he grabbed it, their hand fell in the middle of their seats.

"You were puking up a storm and I wasn't there to help you."  
"Mick please" Beth paused, "There will be plenty of times when I'm throwing up and you won't be able to help me. I love how you want to help me and everything, but you don't have to feel guilty, Mick. Your doing so much for me just by being with me." Mick tried to smile and looked at the road. Beth parked, got out of the car with Mick right behind her,and went up to her apartment. She pointed to the plant.

"Just so you know, the spare key is in there." Mick nodded while Beth opened the door.

"You mind if I stay here tonight? I don't want that happening again." Mick asked.

"Yea. No problem. I hope the couch is fine." Beth said, slightly excited.

"Yea. Thank you, really." Beth nodded and walked to her bedroom for a peaceful night sleep.

* 6 Months Later *

Beth woke with a jolt from a terrifying nightmare. She let her legs hang over the side of the bed and slowly got up, putting one hand on her back. She felt so fat now that she was close to 9 months pregnant and Beth was surprised they were almost full term. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower before leaving to pick up Mick before the funeral.

Mick sipped his morning glass of blood and flipped through TV channels waiting for Beth.

Beth waddled to the door and knocked lightly. Mick jumped up and ran to the door and opened it to see Beth. He smiled, grabbed his phone, and went to Beth's car with her. Beth drove to the near by cemetery having tears fall here and there. She parked across the street and got out with Mick by her side. They sat in the front row and Beth put her hands on her belly. Michele ran over to her and bent down to hug her.

"Honey you know you shouldn't be out and about. You look like your gonna pop!" Michele said. She was so straight to the point it was annoying.

"I'm still here. I wouldn't miss this for anything." She said, confidently to her. Michele turned to sit behind her and the funeral began. Beth took out a small piece of paper and started reading it over and over in her head.

"Nervous?" Mick whispered.

"No. I really don't like what I wrote. I guess Ill wing it." She slowly got up and walked to the small podium in front of the audience of Josh`s family and friends. "Josh was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I remember our first date, when we moved in together, when he proposed, when we got married. When he knew I was pregnant, he treated me like a princess."She smiled remembering him doing everything for her, "He never stopped loving me and I loved him." A tear rand own her cheek and she walked back to her seat next to Mick.

Beth parked in her normal spot in the parking lot in front of Beth's apartment while Mick opened the door for her. She waddled out of the elevator and opened the door. Josef stood a few feet from the door and smiled. "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"I had to finish something."Josef said, "Follow me." He took Beth` s hand and dragged her to the door Beth had planned to be the nursery for the babies. He opened the door to a fully decorated room and two cribs with stuffed animals in both. Two big drawers were against the opposite wall. "The dressers can be engraved."  
Beth's face lit up, "Josef this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" She threw herself on him and hugged him. She turned to Mick, "Did you know about this?"

"Maybe." Mick sarcastically said. Beth smiled and hit his arm, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise. Your not supposed to tell the person about it. It ruins the surprise."

"Well Mick and I have some business to attend to." Josef said and stood in the doorway waiting for Mick.

"You should rest. Your feet are probably swollen from walking so much." He walked toward the door, "Bye Beth."

"Bye" She said weakly and walked to the bedroom and laid down on her bed and passed out.

"That cant happen again Josef. What if it happens when Beth has the twins?" Mick put his hand on his face and sighed.

"Trust me that's not gonna happen. Your only thinking that because your expecting the worse." Josef reassured him.

"Maybe, but I better go. I'm so tired I have to go home." Mick said, exhausted.

"Alright. I wont keep you, but call me. Okay?" Josef said letting Mick out.

"Okay Josef." Mick walked to his car and drove home. He unlocked the door, took off his jacket and shoes, and went to his freezer to sleep.

Beth rolled over, opened her eyes, and turned off the light. She moved the blankets away from her and discovered her water had broke. Her eyes widen and she screamed, "MICK"


	5. Chapter 5 A First Beso

Chapter 5

* Beth's Bedroom *

Beth let out a shriek and put her hand on her stomach, cradling it. She was only 8 months along, the babies couldn't come now. It wasn't time. Beth stared blankly at her wall, in shock and resisted the urge to pass out.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" She put her fingers to her temples.

Beth frantically looked for her phone on her night stand and called Mick. "MICK! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! MY WATER JUST BROKE I DON`T KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE HURRY!"She started to cry into the phone wanting Mick to desperately be at her side.

Micks eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his keys and coat, "I'm leaving now, you'll be okay. I'm coming. Ill be there in a few minutes. Just hang in there."  
"Okay. Please Mick hurry. I don't know how long I can last." She hung up and threw the phone next to her. She put her hand on her stomach and breathed deep breaths. She closed her eyes to trying to think of a better place. Mick busted through the door and ran into her bedroom. Beth slowly got up and started cry. She put her hands to her face and Mick rushed to her and held her tight. He was worried himself at this point.

"Mick it-it-its too early. They're supposed to c-c-come in another 3 and a half we-we-weeks." She stuttered. Another contraction came and she squeezed Mick tighter, contorting her face in pain.

"Its okay. The babies will be fine." Mick reassured her, "Lets go." Mick put his arm around her shoulders and helped her to his car, he buckled her in and jolted to the drivers seat. He started the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Beth grabbed his hand and bit her lip as another contraction came.

"MICK YOU NEED TO HURRY UP!"

"I'm trying I'm trying. Hold on." He slammed his foot on the gas and pulled up to the front of the hospital and rushed inside.

"Hi I'm Beth Lindsey. I'm a patient of Doctor Greenes."  
The receptionist put up a finger and typed something, vigorously on her computer, "Oh Labor and Delivery. Yea he's on the third floor. The elevator is right over there." She pointed to the left of the desk and Beth nodded. Mick curtly grabbed a wheel chair and put it behind Beth's legs. Beth smiled at him and sat, breathing a sigh of relief. He wheeled her into the elevator and hit the button marked "3". The elevator pinged at every floor they passed and opened at the third floor. Mick rolled her up to the desk.

"Is Dr. Grenne in?" Beth asked, anxiously.

"Yes. Ill call him for you." The lady hit a small button on the phone in front of her to an intercom, "Dr. Greene you have a patient waiting here for you...He'll be right with you." Beth nodded while a man came rushing down the hall, over to them.

"Beth. I didn't expect to see you here. Come follow me." He turned around and walked back down the hallway with Mick and Beth eagerly following.

"Beth it`s time to." Dr. Greene said, putting on gloves and a bright, white coat.

"Alright." She gripped Mick's hand and pushed as hard as she could. She held her breath and her face turned red.

"That's really good Beth. Keep going." Dr. Greene encouraged. Mick moved his hand up and down her arm trying to relax her. Her face contorted and relaxed as she continued. Beth squeezed Mick's hand harder.

"IT FEELS LIKE I`M SHITTING A KNIFE!" Beth screamed, Mick chuckled at her joke and went back to all seriousness.

"Mick. Please make it STOP!" Beth yelled at him.

"It'll be okay." He then mumbled, "I hope." Beth's face contorted and her mouth was open wide letting out a loud scream.

"Congratulations Beth. Here's your new son." Dr Greene lifted his hands to reveal a tiny baby boy. Mick smiled and instantly felt a connection even though they weren't related. Beth smiled for a brief second and winced at another contraction. Dr. Greene gave the little boy to another nurse and hurried back to Beth. Beth let out a huge scream. Mick blotted her forehead with a washcloth and tried to keep her calm.

"You can do it Beth. Just a little while longer." Mick reassured her. Beth nodded and a tiny baby girl was in Dr. Greene`s hands. "And here's another. You did great Beth." Beth smiled and held out her arms to get her. She rocked her gently back and forth cooing at her. Mick looked over her shoulder, happy as ever.

"Nina" Beth croaked, "Nina will be her name."

Mick smiled, "I like it."

Beth nodded her head to the other baby, "Brady. Hess Brady." Mick smiled and kissed Beth's head. She blushed and continued to stare at Nina. "Shes perfect." A nurse walked up to the bed, "I'm going to have to take her to the NICU." Beth nodded while the nurse took Nina, Beth's face looked like someone had stolen her most prized possession.

Beth looked up at Mick. His face looked tired and weak. "I'm just going to get something to eat." Beth nodded, "Of course." Mick flew to the morgue to find Guillermo while Beth slept.

Beth was in her hospital room as she got up and stood in the doorway to find Mick curled up in the fetal position on the ground with something small in his hands. I touched his head and it shot up. Looking directly at her, Mick held Brady, drained of his blood. Beth gasped and jolted awake at the horrid dream.

Mick walked in as she woke up and rushed to her side, "Whats wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I had the most worst dream." She put her hands to her face and started to cry. Mick put his arm around her shoulders and she jerked away. Mick was confused, "Beth?"

"You were on the ground. Holding Brady." Mascara was smudged all over her cheek, "You drained him Mick, drained him." Mick stared caringly at her, "You know I would never do that. I would never hurt any child."

Beth nodded, "Yea. I know." A nurse knocked lightly and wheeled in Brady. Beth sat up and wiped her face clean. The nurse smiled at Mick.

The nurse stopped in front of him, "I bet your the husband. You wanna hold him daddy?" Mick froze and Beth replied, "No. No we're not married."

"Oh...sorry" The nurse bolted out trying not to get in the middle of what happened.

"Mick don't let it get to you." Beth tried to comfort him. Mick's eyes slowly spilled tears and Beth got out of her bed. "Do-Don't get up. Yo-You cant ge-get out of be-bed." Mick stuttered. Beth threw herself on him, "Mick its okay." She looked up at him, standing on her tip-toes. Beth moved her face closer to his and kissed him. At first, the kiss was short and nothing much. Mick started to withdraw and Beth held the back of his head.

She whispered, "No."

Then, Beth started to passionately kissing him. Mick was so surprised that he just went with it. Her hands cupped his face and Mick wrapped his arms around her. Mick's fangs slowly started to divulge and his eyes changed color to its vampire light,baby blue. Beth pierced her tongue and quickly withdrew, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god. I'm sorry." Beth removed her hand from her face and looked down at her stomach, which was stained with blood. Scared, Mick picked her up and put her back into her bed. He stood in the doorway, yelling, "CAN WE GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE!"


	6. Chapter 6 Frustrations

Chapter 6

*Beth's Hospital Room *

Mick hurried back to her bed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he repeated, burying his head in his hands.

"There's no need to be sorry. It was my fault. I threw myself on you." A nurse rushed in, huffing and puffing, "What's wrong?"

Beth shakily, lifted her hand from her bloody stomach, hand dripping with blood. The nurse's eyes widened and ran to the opposite side of the bed. She quickly hooked the IV back in Beth's arm and started to work on her stomach. Mick paced back and forth, shaking his head.

"Your stitches opened up. I thought I told you not to get up. Just don't do it again. Got it?" The nurse told her angrily. Beth nodded while her eyes followed Mick moving in front of her bed.

"Mick really I'm okay. Go home. Sleep. Please." Beth pleaded to him.

Mick shook his head, "No. I'm staying." his tired eyes were blood shot and her looked paler than usual.

"Mick please. You can always come back."

Mick sighed, "Alright, but call me if anything happens." Beth nodded as the nurse clipped the string to her new set of stitches closed. "No more getting up." The nurse left, angry as ever. Beth fell back onto the pillow behind her and tried to count the dots on the ceiling.

Mick walked slowly down the hall and was almost at the entrance. A sharp pain in his stomach hit him and he fell to the floor. Being in a hospital, a nurse ran over to him and kneeled next to him. "Sir, can you hear me?"

He started breathing faster, clutching his side, "Yes." He replied.

"CAN I GET A GURNEY OVER HERE?" The nurse yelled out to anyone that could hear. Mick shook his head. No one could treat him there. They would notice he wasn't human. Mick tried putting himself together, but losing the battle, wincing again.

"Please. Please. Just get Beth." He pleaded to the nurse hovering over him, "Shes...shes in the maternity...maternity wing." The nurse opened her mouth up to speak, but hesitated and called a nearby nurse over.

"Go up to maternity. Find a Beth and get her down here. Thank you." The nurse sped up to the maternity wing, knocking on Beth's door. "There's a man requesting you down in the lobby."

Beth looked at him quizzically and got up to follow him down to the lobby. Beth's eyes widened at the site of Mick curled up on the floor she rushed over to him, pushing away the nurse next to him. "I've got this. Thank you." She told the nurse and she turned away from them.

"Mick? What happened?" She asked. A minute ago hes standing in her hospital room and now hes on the floor in pain.

"Kidney...pain...Josef..." He said, breathlessly.

"I'll call him. I'm here don't worry." Beth took out her phone and called Josef. "Josef its Beth. Mick's in pain and I don't know what to do." She started to sob. Everything was going wrong. What was next? Josef calmed her and said to take him to his place, Beth agreed and tried getting Mick to her car. He screamed in pain every time they took a step. She hastily put him in the passenger seat, got in the car, and drove as fast as she could to Josef `s. Josef was already waiting outside and quickly brought Mick inside, Beth following.

"What happened?" Josef asked, depositing Mick on his counter.

"Collapsed...kidney...pain." Mick tried to tell him. Josef shook his head.

"What Josef?" Beth asked, anxiously. Mick winced.

"It`s not his kidney...this is different..." Josef knew he had little time to think and not time to act. Beth jolted as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly took it out and picked up holding the phone against her ear.

"Hello?...yes this is she...oh my god..." Her face changed to show terror and pain, "Yes i`ll be there right away." She hung up and stood, "It`s Brady. His heart stopped. I have to go." She went to Mick, "I`m sorry. I don`t want to leave, but Brady needs me too." Beth kissed him and looked up at Josef, "Take care of him. Please."

Josef nodded, "Go. Brady needs you. I can handle him. I`ll call you when I know more." Beth nodded and bolted out the door and left for the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7 Moving On Target

Chapter 7

* Beth`s Hospital Room *

Beth finally brought herself to go to her car, rushing herself to the hospital. She drove faster than she ever had before. Those stupid doctors could only tell you so much over the phone. First Mick, now Brady. She shook her head trying to get it all out of her head, as she parked in front of the hospital. Once she was inside, she rushed up to the nicu, finding Michele talking, well more like screaming, to a doctor in front of her.

"I`M HIS GRANDMOTHER I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW HOW HE IS" Michele screamed at the doctor. Beth touched her shoulder, causing her jump and turn around to look at her. "Oh Beth thank god." She brought Beth into her arms sobbing into her shoulder. Beth suddenly feeling awkward, started to pat Michele`s back lightly, trying to comfort her. Michele brought herself together and turned back toward the doctor.

"Beth. Your son was in critical condition. His heart slowed and stopped beating about an hour ago. We took him into an OR immediately and he has a pump now its helping his heart pump his blood throughout his body."

Beth clenched her fists into tight balls, "You preformed major surgery on my son without my consent?" Anger rushed over her. What kind of hospital was this? Didn`t they need her consent to do this kind of stuff she wasn`t a doctor, but she knew they did.

"If we didn`t, he would be dead."

"So, you`re saying he`s alive?" The doctor nodded in response, "You can see him, if you would like." The doctor guided the 2 women to a small room off of the hallway and left them to do as they pleased.

Beth rushed to the side of the little incubator that held her son. She stood helpless starting to cry. Why me? She thought. Why me? Beth carefully took Brady out and held him in her arms. "You`re safe now. Safe."

*Josef`s House*

Josef paced the room, wondering what could be wrong with his best friend. He gave up trying after an hour and called one of his clients. He trusted him, after all he did come to his clinic to care for his vampire friends why not ask him if he could make a house call. After the call had ended he stood next to his friend, "Mick, Dan is coming to help you." For the last 2 hours Mick had been screaming in pain. Josef thought it would never stop.

"Josef please just kill me. I can`t handle this." Mick pleaded.

"Dan will be here soon. Don`t worry." And just like that Dan burst in and hovered over Mick listening closely to what could be wrong.

"You`ve had some bad blood. You`ll just need to be hooked up to one of my machines." Dan removed a large, gray box from his duffle bag and started to hook up wires. "It will only take a few minutes. You`re lucky you called me when you did Josef." Dan pushed a button and 20 minutes later Mick was happy and content.

"Your such a baby..." Josef commented. The truth? Josef thought his friend would have died, but Josef being Josef had to be himself.

"I can`t deal with you right now. I`m going to the hospital to see Brady." Mick quickly ran out the door and drove to the hosptial. Even though Brady wasn`t his, he felt he had a need to protect him, Nina, and Beth. They were like a family to him.

*Brady`s room in NICU*

Beth sat in a chair right next to the little incubator that held her sleeping baby boy. She moved her hand up and down his arm, gently lulling him to sleep. Mick stormed in seconds later. "Is he-"

Beth put a finger to her mouth, "Shhhh. He`s sleeping." She whispered to him and continued to look at Brady. He looked almost like a porcelain baby doll, but wrapped in wires and flushed cheeks. Mick moved closer to Beth, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Is he okay?" He whispered.

"Yea. How about you?" Beth was slightly anxious with how he was she had to know.

"I`m doing a lot better."

"What was wrong this time?"

"Just some bad blood nothing too serious." Beth was so relieved by what Mick had said. She really just wanted to throw herself at him and kiss him until she ran out of breath, but Brady was still in her arms.

A nurse came in with a large stack of papers and put it on a table close to Beth, "He can go home now just sign these papers. If anything happens to him again just give us a call or come right in."

"And Nina?"

"She can go too." The Nurse left for a brief second and wheeled in Nina. She took Nina out and gave her to Mick. He smiled at her in return. Beth signed the papers that were necessary for Brady to leave and stood from the chair keeping Brady in one arm, she took Nina with her other arm and held them both.

"Need any help?" Mick asked, nervously.

"Just grab my bag." Mick quickly grabbed her bag and took her hand. They walked out of the room and a woman with her hair in a pony tail stopped them.

"Beth is that you?" The woman asked, smiling.

"Jenna?" Beth asked, unsure if it was really her. She hadn`t seen Jenna since high school. Jenna gave her a hug and looked at Brady and Nina.

"Since when did you have 2 gorgeous children?" She looked up at Mick, "And this one" Mick smiled at her and held out his hand, "Mick St. John nice to meet you too." Jenna shook his hand and looked back at Beth, "I was told to help you bring the babies home."

Beth grinned, "That would be great." The all went into the car and drove back to Beth`s, Jenna in the back with the babies, Mick driving and Beth next to him, holding hands. Beth got out quickly, "Grab my bags and the babies? Oh thanks so much." She gave Mick a quick kiss and quickly went to her apartment. Mick giggled and went to the trunk of the car to grab her bags.

He grabbed her bags and heard a gun shot and a brief scream from the car. Then a few seconds after the scream, he listened closely to what was happening upstairs. A window broke open and he knew Beth was in danger.


	8. Chapter 8 His Beth and Only His

Chapter 8

Mick ran up the stairs as quick as he could, but was too late. The men had taken her away. Mick looked out the window and watched as they took her away. He sighed and quickly went back to Jenna. She was now holding her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, but was too weak to do anything.

"Hanging in there?" Mick quickly put his hand over her wound, putting pressure on it. Being a medic in the war was really helping now a days.

She smiled up at him "Yea." Her smile disappeared quickly, "Where`s Beth?"

"They took her away. I couldn`t chase after them. We have to get you to a hospital." Mick went to the other side of the car, into the driver`s seat, and drove off. As they drove, the smell of blood overwhelmed Mick to the point where he thought he would lunge for her open wounds, but he kept his cool and helped Jenna get situated with the whole hospital bit. When Jenna was settled, he went off to the morgue to get something to eat.

(((****))))

Before Jenna was sent into surgery, she urged Mick to go find Beth. He didn`t argue and made sure the nurses would contact him if something should happen or she asked for him. He left in a hurry, knowing that only one place would help him to find Beth, his Beth. He parked in the parking lot and walked up to his apartment door. He knocked and Logan rang him in. He ran down the stairs, his face urgent. "Logan I need your help it`s an emergency. They have Beth and I dont know what-"

"Mick Mick Mick slow down. What about Beth?" Logan replied.

"Kidnappers showed up at Beth`s house and took her. I couldn`t go after them and Beth`s friend Jenna was hurt and the babies...the babies" He was too worried about Beth and Jenna that he forgot about the twins. He quickly dialed the only person that came to mind. "Josef, brother, I need a big favor."

"What is it now-" He sounded like he was interrupted, but Mick knew this was important.

"Josef this is an emergency. Go to Beth`s apartment and get the twins. Beths been kidnapped and I totally forgot about them."

"I`m on my way." He hung up and Logan was already tracing Beth`s phone.

"It looks like shes in a van. It looks like theyre heading towards the airport. You better hurry." Mick was already gone at the sound of airport.

(((****)))

Mick was already trailing the van and had made sure this was the van by calling Beth`s phone. When he saw the phone fly out the window he knew it was the one. He decided to wait till they hit a side street or were in the parking lot to confront them. After a few minutes or so, they turned onto a side street leading to the airport. He decided this would be the best time to ride up next to the van and shoot at them. He went with his plan and instead they stopped, while Mick followed suit. The door opened and Beth rolled out, making Mick relieved she was still alive. Just as the van started to drive away, the kidnapper in the passenger seat shot at Beth, the bullet tearing through the flesh in her stomach. She screamed briefly, but this had been done in the van. She had 3 noticeable gun shot wounds already in her shirt. The van quickly drove away and Mick pulled over to Beth`s rescue.

Beth was curled up next to a dumpster that was on the side of the road. She was starting to black out, but she knew she had to fight and she knew Mick would help her.

Mick ran over to her and kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Beth? Sweetie can you hear me?"

Beth groaned and whispered back to him, "Mick?"

Mick was so relieved to hear her voice, "Yes Beth its me. Can you move?" She quickly shook her head. "I`m going to try to roll you over onto your back. It may hurt. Okay?" She nodded, but was so scared out of her mind. Mick carefully, but quickly shifted her onto her back. The whole time she was wincing and groaned, but at least she was still breathing. Mick ripped the bottom of her shirt slightly and assessed her wounds. One was bleeding profusely, so much that he needed to stop it now before she bled to death.

"Beth I need to get something really quickly from my car." He got up slowly, but her weak hand stopped him. "Mick don`t leave me."

"I`ll only be a minute. Just hang in there." He quickly left her and hit the Car Cigarette Lighter and opened his glove box to retrieve a rap. He ran back to her and put the rag on the bleeding wound.

"Beth I`m so sorry I should of went up with you. I`m so-" She quickly shut him up, "Mick don`t you dare blame yourself. You had no idea this would happen. All that matters is that you`re here now." He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before running back to the car to get the lighter. He returned quickly and looked up at her. "This is gonna hurt, but it`s gonna save you." She nodded and bit her lip. He pushed the end of the lighter onto her wound and grabbed Mick`s arm. Her lip was the only thing buffering her screams.


	9. Chapter 9 I cant leave her

Chapter 9

"I`m sorry. I`m sorry. I`m sorry." Mick quickly removed the lighter and threw it a few feet away. Beth started to mumble something that even Mick had trouble hearing. "What`s that Beth?" Mick asked. "I love you" Mick smiled at her and took her hand. "I love you too." He kissed the knuckles of her hand and held onto her hand tightly.

"I know we didn`t get a chance to talk about the kiss. I thought it meant nothing, but my feelings are all over the place. It was my fault-" Mick interrupted her before she could further get herself confused. "Beth, honey, please shut your mouth and let me kiss you." She smiled and he bent down to kiss her. This time the the kiss was deeper. Not just a quick first kiss, but more of I love you and I will forever. This time they had no distractions and all the time in the world. When they stopped it was like the world around them didn`t exist. "I love you Beth." She smiled, her eyes started to water. "Mick, I love you too."

Beth started coughing and put her hand over her mouth. Mick helped her to sit up so she wouldnt choke. When Beth removed her hand, tiny specs of blood were on her hand.

"We have to take you to a hospital Beth. Now." By now, Mick`s need for blood was so high he had no choice but to take her to the hospital.

"Mick please." She started a coughing fit, specs of blood were all over her hand. "I hate hospitals and you know I do."

"Its the only thing I can do Beth. Im sorry" He gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She sighed. Why was it always her? "Okay, but you can`t leave me." Her eyes started to tear up before Mick could answer her back, "Never. I wont leave your side." He took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles.

"I have to lift you up. Okay?" Beth nodded weakly holding back another cough while he picked her up. He carried her back to his car and into the passenger seat.

(((((****)))))

Mick held Beth close to him when he entered the hospital. A nurse had looked up from her desk and quickly got around to them. "May I help you?"

"My girlfriend`s been shot." The nurse`s terrified look on her face was not well masked, but she guided them to a triage room. Mick didn`t want to detach from Beth so he sat on the bed with her in his lap. Beth`s eyes were closed, but Mick could still hear her heartbeat.

The nurse started to feel nervous and awkward"Um...sir-" Mick interrupted her.

"I need to stay with her. She can`t leave my side. Please" Mick pleaded. He had to keep Beth`s promise and he didn`t want Beth dying without his knowledge. He didnt want some stranger to tell him that she had passed. He knew if it came to it he would do what Coraline had done to him. Although he had given it some thought, he knew that right now he needed her and she needed him. If he had to, he would.

The nurse gave him a quick nod and started to exam Beth`s wounds. "How did this happen?"

"Kidnappers. They shot her. I tried to stop the bleeding of one of the wounds." The nurse quickly assessed her wounds, "I`ll go get the doctor." She gave the most fake smile and ran down the hallway.

Beth weakly called out to him, "Mick?"

"I`m right here baby. I`m not leaving." Beth felt so guilty for keeping Mick from his job and his vampire duties. He had done anything he could to attend to her needs lately so much that she hadn`t said one thank you.

"Th-Tha-" She started another coughing fit, yet this time more blood had appeared on her hand. Mick leaned toward the nearby counter and grabbed a tissue and wiped her hand and mouth.

"Thank you Mick."

"Beth you don`t have to thank me. Really its nothing."

"No Mick" She sat up in his lap and looked up at him, almost like she was 5 again and was telling Santa what she wanted for Christmas. "I mean for everything. You`ve done so much for me and I haven`t said one thank you. I love you."

Mick smiled down at her just as the doctor came in. The doctor was tall, short brown hair was atop his head and he wore scrubs. Fresh ones thank god or else Mick would have ripped them off of him and squeezed the blood out and into his mouth.

"Hi Folks I`m Dr. Bailey. I heard we have a gun shot." He held out hid hand while Mick just stared at him.

"Well...We need to get her-"

"Beth. Beth Turner."

"Im sorry. We need to get _Beth_ into surgery. Gun shot wounds can be lethal."

"Mick. Dont leave me." Mick look up at the doctor at her words.

"Your husband can come with us until you go under." Mick and Beth both smiled at the word husband while Beth was prepped for surgery.

((((****)))))

Mick walked with the rest of the doctors and nurses towards the OR, holding her hand. By now, Beth was going in and out of consciousness, but she knew she was okay because of Mick`s hand.

"Count to 10 Beth and it`ll all be over before you know it." Dr Bailey said as some contraption went into her arm.

"10 9 8 7 sssssixxxx ffii-" And Beth was out like a light.

((((****))))

Mick was impatiently waiting for some type of sign that Beth was alive. It had been 3 hours since he left the OR and he was getting way too nervous. He had called Josef about Jenna and updated him. Mick really wanted to know how the twins were and rest assured they were fine and actually slept and were still sleeping.

Dr. Bailey came out of the door and into the waiting room in semi blood stained scrubs. Mick was sure his eyes would turn blue because his fangs started to elongate.

Dr. Bailey put a warm smile on his face, "Everything went well and Beth should be waking up in a few minutes. It would be best if you would be there when she wakes up." He led Mick to Beth`s room and saw his beautiful Beth bruised and wounded. He took a chair and moved it next to her bed. Mick took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I`ll leave you two to do...yea"and Dr. Bailey left the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Keeping Promises

Chapter 10 Keeping Promises

Beth was still in her hospital bed an hour after the doctor had left her and Mick alone. She looked so pale and every vain on her body was visible to Mick, but he didn`t care he had to keep his promise.

Another few hours past and Mick was paler than the white walls that surrounded them. If she didn`t wake up soon enough Mick would either die or have to feed off of her, even in her weak state. Mick didn`t want to think about it. "Beth. I love you. I have plans Beth. Plans with you. You can`t leave me." He moved his hand up and down her arm, one lone tear falling down his face. At that moment, Beth started to move around. It was almost like his tear woke her up from her deep slumber.

"Mick" Her voice was ruff and weak, but Mick didn`t care. Mick`s head shot up and he smiled, a teary smile. "What happened?"

"You came back to me. You came back." He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently enough for her to feel his love radiating off of him. He slowly sat back in his chair and watched her.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." Beth was stunned. She only thought it was at most an hour that she was out, but a_ few_ hours? Wow.

A sudden pain in Mick`s leg caused him to fidget and bite his lip. He was not going to be in pain or sick while Beth was sick.

She sat up and grabbed his hand, "Honey you look tired...and hungry. You okay? You don`t look so good. Your white as a ghost."

"Fine. I`m fine."

"Mick please. I`ve known you long enough that I know you aren`t."

"Really I`m fi-" A sharp intake of breath from a strikingly painful pain, "Fine"

"I don`t believe you. Come over here and sit with me." Oh god how was he going to get up with this damn leg. He slowly got up and took his time to her bed and sat. Beth sighed, "Okay, I guess you`re okay. But please," She put her hand on his shoulder, "Go home and get some sleep and something to drink and check on-" Beth started to panic when she thought of where her babies were. When the men had taken her she had left them in her apartment.

"Mick where are my babies? WHERE ARE BRADY AND NINA?"

Mick quickly calmed her down, "Shhhh this is a hospital Beth. They`re okay they`re at your apartment sleeping with Josef."

"Josef? You couldn`t think of anyone else? What about Michele?"

"I`m sorry I wasn`t really thinking I wanted to make sure Jenna was okay and then I went to find you."

"How`s Jenna?" Beth had no idea where she was, but was so grateful when she heard that Mick had taken care of her.

"She`s fine. I haven`t seen her since yesterday." Mick stated.

"Can I see her?"

"I`m not sure. Want me to ask a nurse?"

"No no. You should be leaving anyway. Get in some freezer time. Will you come back?"

"Of course I will. I`m fully dedicated to you." She smiled at him and leaned over to him and kissed him. Mick was the one that pulled away after a few minutes because of the heavy need for blood he quickly left the room as fast as he could, dragging his leg with him.

((((****))))

Mick came back to the hospital about 6 hours later. This was after some much needed freezer time, a drink, getting some 'real' food for Beth that spicy chicken from that chinese place, checking on Nina and Brady, and seeing Jenna. Beth was still sleeping, but he slid next to her in the bed anyway. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and the side of her face. Beth started to move around after and smelled the chicken right away and smiled.

"Spicy Kung Pow?"

Mick smiled, "You know your chicken." She giggled and sat up while Mick got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You went home?"

"Yes. I even did some errands too. How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess." She frowned, "I miss my babies" Mick thought about what he could do and decided one thing would be possible.

"I can bring them here if you would like." Beth squealed out and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him into a big bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mick stood and kissed her, "I`ll be back." Mick left after another quick kiss and he went back to Beth`s apartment. Josef answered the door right away and boy did he look exhausted.

"How`s Beth?"

"Shes doing great. Hows the babies?" Mick walked past Josef and into the babies nursery. They were both sound asleep, looking like angels. Mick smiled down at both of them. "Mommy wanted to see you." He picked each one up separately and into their car seats. He took them both and walked out with Josef. "Thanks brother. Really. I owe you."

"Mick you owe me you life. Don`t worry about it. Go back to Beth. Tell her I say hi."

"Have you seen Jenna yet?"

Josef looked hesitant, "No not yet I may go a little later." Josef waved his goodbyes and was off.

Mick drove back to the hospital. Nina had woke up midway and Mick soothed her quickly and continued to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11 Hes Yours

Chapter 11

Mick walked in with both baby carriers into Beth`s room. Beth was so excited to see her babies, it was indescribable. She hasn`t seen the in days and after the kidnapping she needed to see that they were alright.

"Mommy has been looking forward to seeing you two." Mick smiled down at them and watched Beth in awe and amazement. Beth tried to get Nina out of her carrier, but failed to do so.

"Mick can you-?" Mick figured out what she was going to say and helped her. "Thanks." Beth cradled Nina in her arms and smiled down at her. Brady started fuss and Mick took him out of his carrier. Mick walked all over the hospital room quietly humming to Brady, while Beth watched.

Beth had been hiding something. Something Mick may get upset about not knowing about. It took her until now to finally tell him. He had to know. It was important."Mick. I need to tell you something. This can`t wait any longer." Beth sat up more in the bed and she adjusted the pillows so she sat more comfortably in a sitting position. Mick stood next to the bed patiently waiting for what she was going to say.

"Mick I know that you came into this situation knowing that you would be the father figure for Nina and Brady. But, that whole figure part of it isn`t true." Beth couldn`t put her words together correctly.

"Beth what do you mean?" Mick was so confused, but he had an idea of what she might of meant, but that couldn`t be it.

"Mick. Brady is your son. Your the father." Beth stated. Mick`s face was beyond surprised. He had felt a strange connection to Brady, but he never really thought much about it. "Ho-. Wh-?" Mick was dumbfounded.

"Remember when you took the cure a while back. You were human. We got together that one night..." Beth certainly remembered it and Mick did too. It was there first time together.

Mick smiled. He finally had what he wanted most. A child. A son even. He had wanted a child since way before he wad turned, but Coraline took that away from him. Then with the cure and Beth he finally had a child to call his own. He leaned down with Brady still in his arms and kissed Beth. He had never felt so great in his life. They pulled away after a few minutes and Mick was so happy to just hold and look at Brady.

"I have to tell-"

"Mick you can`t tell anyone this has to remain a secret." Beth stated. She had had this conversation played out in her head, even noting what Mick might say.

"Why?" Mick was confused. Why would Beth not want anyone to know?

"Michele thinks Josh is the father to both of them. If she finds out that you`re Brady`s father, she may take the kids away from me. She could stop sending me money for them. She could shun me and I really do not want that."

"Beth-"

"Please Mick just keep this between you and me. You can tell Josef and I`ll tell Jenna, but beyond that we can`t. I don`t wanna lose my babies."

Mick understood and nodded, "Okay." He looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you so much Beth. You have given me what no one else has. After Coraline, I thought I would never have a child and having two is perfect." He kissed her again, wishing he could give her more.

((((****))))

After a few hours Mick put Brady and Nina back into their carriers and laid with Beth, her head on his chest and his arms around her. "Beth, I never really formally asked you...I just kind of assumed it, but anyway. I love you-"

"I love too." Beth interrupted and Mick kissed her, "I know now back to what I wanted to ask. I love you with my whole heart and it would be my pleasure to have you as my girlfriend. Beth, would you be my girlfriend?" Beth started to cry, "Yes. Yes Mick of course I will." She grinned from ear to ear and kissed him. When they finally pulled away from each other they were disappointed it wasn`t longer.

"If that`s what asking to be your girlfriend sounds like, I wonder what a marriage proposal is like."

Mick held her tighter, "I guess you`ll just have to wait and see."

"I`ll be waiting." She turned around within his tight grip and kissed him. The kiss was so intense that Mick had vamped out, his eyes were iced over and his fangs elongated. She straddled him just when Michele knocked on the door. Beth fell back to her place next to Mick, her cheeks flaming hot.

"Sorry to interrupt." Michele slowly walked in and sat next to the bed. "I just wanted to see how you were." Mick looked down and quickly closed his mouth.

"Thank you for your concern. I`m fine now."

"I can see that." The sarcasm was just dripping off of her. Mick quickly got up and into the bathroom. "Was it something I said?" Michele questioned.

"No no. He just...yea." Beth had no idea why, but she knew it wasn`t good.

"Sorry I asked. Anyway, how are you?" Michele asked.

"I`m fine really." Michele turned in her seat an looked over at the babies. "They look so tired." Michele commented.

"Yea they`ve been up for a while. Mick just brought them here a few hours ago." Beth smiled at the sight of her little ones sleeping.

"I could take them home with me and watch them for a while." Michele offered.

"Oh Michele you don`t have to do that." Beth didn`t want her to feel obligated to take care of them.

"Really I can do it. It`s no hassle." Michele said.

"If it really isn`t, than I won`t hold it against you." Michele got up and took their carriers. "Just call me when you get home." She waved her goodbyes and left. Beth got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. She thought she should just go in, but knew it was more polite to knock. She heard Mick groan and she opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12 Monsters

Chapter 12

Mick stood in front of the mirror trying to force his fangs back. His anger was clearly shown, anyone could have gone near him and he would of fought them. Beth walked in just as her slammed his fist into the mirror. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Mick just looked down and his bloody hands were on the sink. Beth slowly walked up behind him and slowly placed her hands on his back. "Mick." He made no movement and his vampire self still remained in the broken mirror.

"Beth." After 50 years, he sill could not come to terms with the vampire side of him. It was the side that always wanted to bite into Beth and such her dry. It was a monster. A monster he did not want Beth to see. "I hate you seeing me like this."

"Mick I love you. I love all of you." Beth said.

"I`m a Monster." Mick practically spit out. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"No Mick. You are far from it. Your my delicate flower." Beth said, lovingly. Mick turned around and took her hands in his.

"Have you seen my face?" Beth reached up and moved her finger over his teeth, taking time over his fangs. She put both hands on his face, "Yes and frankly Mick, I love it."

"Beth..."

"Mick no. I love you for who you are. I don`t care if your a mystical dragon that everyone deemed the ugliest creature on the planet. You are beautiful to me. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Mick St John you cannot just shoo me away anymore. I love you too much for you to do that to me." Mick turned around still not looking her in the eye and his head hanging low. Beth placed both hands on his face and kissed him. She wished she wasn`t in the hospital right now and out of here. She deepened the kiss, massaging her tongue with his. Someone cleared their throat in the entrance of the other room and they pulled apart. Beth walked into the room and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Beth. I have some papers for you to sign and you can be on your way." A nurse handed Beth the papers and Beth quickly signed them and gave them back to her. The nurse smiled at her and said, "I would say hope to see you soon, but I work at a hospital." Beth laughed and waved her goodbyes and the nurse left. Beth turned back an walked back into the bathroom. Mick was sitting up against the wall bandaging up his hand. She knelt beside him and touched on of the bandages.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea. They should be healed, but I don`t have anything to clean the blood off, so I figured this would be better." Mick replied and finally looked up at her since he went into the bathroom. She smiled instantly, that was the effect he had on her. Always making her smile, laugh, and feel loved.

"I just signed some release forms. I get to leave." He smiled at this and got up slowly. "I`ll let you change in here." He left her to change in the bathroom and looked around for the babies. Mick had gone into panic mode. He smelt the air and noticed Michele had been here. Would Michele really steal Nina and Brady? He walked out into the hallway and the smell trailed all the way down the hallway. "Mick?" Beth called. Mick quickly ran back to the room, "Nina and Brady are missing. I came out and they were gone Beth. Gone."

Beth giggled, "Michele came by and took them. She wanted to watch them and keep them off our hands. Mick breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"You ready to go?" Mick asked.

"Certainly." Beth replied and they walked out hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13 I Owe You A New Pair Of Pants

*WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M*

Chapter 13

They drove back to Beth`s in silence and went inside, finally having time for themselves. They both sat on the couch next to each other, enveloped in each others arms. Beth folded her hands, uncomfortably, "Mick, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He literally would doing anything for her, whether it be as extreme as dying or simply helping her with things he really meant anything.

"Move in with me."

Mick`s eyes widened at her question, while Beth anxiously waited for him to answer. "Beth I-I would love to." He replied. The smile on her face was priceless she took him into a big hug, as tight as she could, and kissed him. The kiss soon became hard and passionate, like they had been apart for so long. Mick pulled back and Beth smiled up at him. "I love you Mick."

"I love you too Beth." Mick started to untangle her from his embrace ready to get up, but Beth pulled him closer, "No. I need you." She smashed her lips against his and shoved him down to lay him down on the couch. A sly, wicked smile appeared on her face and brought her lips back up to his. Mick was terribly confused and unsure of what was to come. Humans vampire relationships happened, just not the sex part. Whenever it did it never ended well. Broken bones, bruises, and majority of the time death. He could not have Beth dead. Beth was too caught up in loving him to notice his insecurities.

Mick finally gave in after a few minutes in deep thought and let her play her little game. Her hands started to explore his chest while her tongue did the same to his mouth. She lowered her hands just above his belt and moved her hand under his shirt and took it off, breaking them apart for nearly a millisecond when their lips joined again. The last time they had done this it was when Mick was human and Beth thought being a vampire and all, the experience would be so much better.

"Beth...We can`t." Mick hesitated.

"Mick it`s okay. Michele took the babies and were all alone. When are we going to be able to do this again?" Beth pleaded and continued kissing him.

Mick pulled away, "No Beth." He moved away from her a little and still held onto her hand. "It`s just that the last time I wasn`t worried about hurting you. Humans and vampires happen Beth, yes. But, the human never wins. You`ll get hurt Beth." Mick replied.

"We can practice. We just have to take one step at a time. I trust you." Beth said and slowly kissed him this time around. She started to let her hands explore his chest again, while Mick held her hair in his hands. The blonde curls in his hands had always been a sight for sore eyes for him and now they were his. He had found his match, someone who didn`t care what he was, someone who loved him and would never cheat on him. Beth was not Coraline, she wouldn`t betray him like Coraline had.

Beth slowly took off her shirt, purposely for Mick to watch. Beth was gorgeous and she knew it. She took his hand and put it on her left breast giving him what she thought he wanted. Mick started to softly caress her and Beth moaned in response. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra and it fell to the ground. Beth smiled down at him and started to unbuckle his belt. Mick was trying so hard to keep back the monster within him, but Beth had this way about her that was indescribable. Beth removed his belt and dropped it next to where her bra was. She stood up from the couch and took his hand. "I think we should take this into the bedroom." Beth said in a rather suggestive manner. Mick let her lead him into her bedroom, which was now theres, and she pushed him back onto her bed and just stood in front of him, loving every inch of him. She slowly crept up the bed and sat in between his legs. His boxers were dark red, the color blood would, it was almost ironic.

Beth cupped his bulging member and Mick moaned in response, "Beth..." He said breathlessly.

"Yes Mick?" Beth questioned, knowing she had gone a little fast for him.

"Your torture is not-BETH" Beth had taken off his boxers and was now moving her gentle hand up and down his length. She smiled at how much she could do for him, pleasing him in ways others couldn`t. Mick sat up just a little to see what she was doing and the look on her face was priceless. She was somewhere in between innocent and sex goddess.

"How can you possibly still have your pants on?" Beth squealed when Mick ripped off her pants and threw the ripped remains on the floor at the foot of the bed. "I guess I owe you a new pair of pants." Beth grinned, "I will gladly take you up on that offer." Beth slowly sat up, looked directly into his eyes, and removed the last piece of clothing she wore and threw them towards the floor.

Beth started to lay sweet, sensual kisses all along Mick's bare skin, Beth slowly moved to hover above him. Interlacing her fingers with his and enjoying each others presence. Mick was inside of her in a matter of seconds and they were moving as one. He was trying with every ounce of his being to keep the beast from coming out but he failed. His eyes dilated and his fangs elongated. Their rhythm was slow at first, Beth wanted to keep a slow pace for Mick, but after a while they were going faster and faster. Beth saw his eyes frost over and moved her hair away from her neck, "Drink." Mick was surprised at her offer. The last time he had her blood was in the desert when he had to bring Leni back to LA for Josh.

Mick shook his head, "No Beth. It`s too dangerous."

"I know you need it" Beth moaned, "Come on baby drink." Mick gave up and did as she said, and slowly sank his fangs into the delicate skin of her neck. First, there was pain then an intense, sensual feeling of passion ran through her body and she had hit the edge. Mick exploded within her while her orgasm pleasured her in ways like never before. "Oh My God Mick." She moaned, if Nina and Brady were home they would have woken, thats how loud she was. Mick joined her in calling out in moans and Beth fell on top of him. Mick wrapped his arms around her and pulled the comforter up and over them.

"Wow."


	14. Chapter 14 Was it really a dream?

Chapter 14

"Wow." Beth was so out of breath that she could only say wow.

Mick smiled, "You can say that again." Beth hit his arm playfully, "Hey! What was that for?"

"That? That was just a love tap." Mick turned towards her, "A love tap you say?"

"Yes I say." Beth giggled. She snuggled into him and noticed how hot he felt when he was normally cold. "Mick?"

"Yes?" Mick looked like a schoolboy that had just kissed the hottest girl in the school.

"Why are you so warm." She placed her hand on his forehead and nodded, "It almost feels like you have a fever. Mick I don`t think that`s a good thing."

Mick away from her, "It`s nothing really. It`s just that after vampires...you know we have to cool down. Our bodies over heat and we ju-" Beth sat up, took his hand, and started pulling his arm. "Beth what are you doing?"

"You have to go home. I don`t want my vampire to overheat and die on me." Mick laughed.

"Beth I`ll be fine. I`ll leave in the morning. I can`t leave you after that. You could fall." Mick kidded with her. Beth smiled and cuddled back into him. "I do like you like this."

"So you don`t like it when I feel cold." Mick teased her.

"Well it-. I just-" Mick quieted her with a kiss and it looked like round two came sooner than they both expected.

*6 Months Later*

Beth woke up in Mick`s arms after another intense night and looked up at him. He looked like he was really out and she didn`t want to disturb him, so she sneakily crept out of bed and into the kitchen.

Mick was in the deepest sleep he had ever been in...

_I opened my eyes to find Beth still wrapped in my arms. I smiled and woke her up with a kiss. She started to move around and when her beautiful blue eyes opened, I pulled away, smiling. "Well Good Morning to you too."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. Now I`m going to make some breakfast for Nina and Brady. They have school at 9 don`t forget." She walked out of the room in her pink camisole and shorts that she wore to bed. I loved that outfit, a little too much. _

_After a few minutes, I smelled pancakes coming from the kitchen and got up. A much older Brady and Nina sat at the table and I was really confused. That`s when I knew this had to be a dream. I smiled at them and sat with them. Nina looked like a miniature version of Beth and Brady looked almost like me. _

_"Hi daddy!" Nina yelled. I laughed, "Hi Nina."_

_"Daddy can you take me to the park after school and help me practice for baseball?" Brady asked me. It would be tough because it was so sunny out today, but who could deny your own child?_

_"Of course. After your homework is done." I said, I was really getting a hand of this parenting thing._

_"Breakfast is served." Beth set the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and put a glass of A- in front of me, she leaned down and gave me a kiss, in which I returned. I sipped some and suddenly smelt a new scent. Out in the hall I could hear a new heartbeat coming toward Beth`s door. The smell wasn`t new to me and I was on high alert._

_"Mick?" Beth asked and I quickly quieted her. I listened as the stranger came closer to the door, the door flew open, and Beth screamed as he walked man wore all black with a mask and held a gun. I got up and tried to get Nina and Brady to safety, but I was too late. A bullet tore through Brady`s precious head. Brady`s face was full of shock and horror as his head fell and blood went everywhere. _

Mick woke up screaming and gasping for air. He didn`t need the air, but he somehow was. He gripped the sheets around him looking for Beth, but she was already running in to see what was going on. She ran over to the bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mick? What`s wrong? Are you hurt?" Beth asked, worried.

"It was a dream...It was so real...Where`s Brady?" Mick asked. He was so confused.

"Brady and Nina are at the table. I gave them some bananas. You should seen them trying to eat them. It was so cute." Beth wished she could have had it on camera, "Why?"

"It was just a dream Beth. I didn`t mean to scare you." Mick said.

"Oh okay. You can talk about that dream at the table. I made pancakes." Beth said, smiling. Mick`s eyes widening. Was his dream really coming true? Beth took his hand and led him to the kitchen table. He sat in front of a glass of A- and tried his best to smile as Beth sat down next to him. She started cutting up pancakes for Nina and Brady and Mick sensed someone was outside. Mick put his glass down and went into panic mode. The assassin slowly crept toward Beth`s door and Mick got up and grabbed Brady and Nina. "Mick wha-"

"SHHH!" Mick shushed her and motioned that someone was at the door. She was slightly confused, but took Brady and Nina from Mick, "What`s going on?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"There`s a guy outside. Go into the nursery and don`t get out till I get there. Theres a stash of stakes under both of their cribs, grab one and hide in there. Got it?" She nodded at him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to go with her, "Beth I have to fight him. Go." She looked upset as she hurriedly went into the nursery and did what Mick said. Mick faced the door and watched as the door flew open, just like his dream.


	15. Chapter 15 Intrusion

Chapter 15

The attacker was dressed just like in Mick`s dream and held a gun. The only part of his body that was visibly was his eyes and mouth. He immediately shot at Mick and the silver bullets tore through his chest and he growled. Mick used all his strength he had left to further attack the assailant. The guy really knew what he was doing because he fought back. Mick finished the job and snapped his neck to finish the job. He fell to the floor and Mick soon followed. Mick lay on the ground struggling to hang on and felt like he was going to pass out.

Beth sat in the corner of the nursery, hearing everything. She heard two thuds and assumed Mick had finished them off. She was going to go see what had happened, but Mick told her to stay and wait till he went and got her. Beth thought of all the things that could have gone wrong. Mick could be hurt or maybe he went to go dispose of the bodies or maybe he was coming in to get her any second. After 5 minutes she gave up the fight with herself and put Nina and Brady in their cribs. She gripped the stake tightly in her hand and opened the door. The smell of rotting flesh and blood was lingering throughout her living room and she hoped it wasn`t Mick. She walked further and found Mick passed out.

"Mick? Can you hear me?" She dropped the stake next to him and shook him. His eyes opened wide at her touch and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Beth" He said, barely even able to say her name. The silver was going to hit his blood stream at any second.

"I`m right here. What happened?" She looked him over and saw the bullet wounds in his chest, "He shot you?" Like that wasn`t apparent to her already, but she had to get him talking.

Mick groaned and grunted as the silver was spreading and slowly nodded.

"What should I do? Oh my god. Aren`t they supposed to heal by now?" Beth asked. She put her hand over the wounds and Mick groaned in response.

"Sssssilver." He hissed at her.

"What happens if you don`t take them out?" Beth asked. Mick took her hand, "Deathhh. Help...Please." She nodded quickly and ran into the kitchen. She opened the utensil draw and took out a knife she put it on the counter and went into the bathroom. She grabbed gauze and tweezers and quickly returned back to Mick. She reached up to the counter and grabbed the knife. She took a deep breath and ripped his shirt open. The wounds were still bleeding, but she couldn`t stop the bleeding now and she didn`t even know how to. She cut open the wound more with the knife and Mick didn`t even flinch. The pain of the knife was nothing compared to the pain of the silver. Mick was felt like he was going to pass out because of the overexposure to the silver, but he just concentrated on Beth and only Beth.

Beth stuck the tweezers into the last wound and removed the third and final bullet. "Mick?" Mick`s eyes were closed and it looked like he had passed out. Beth was worried, but she knew he needed some type of rest after having silver in his system. He must be hungry too, she thought. Blood would heal him, so she took the knife, which was already covered in Mick`s blood and sliced her wrist. The cut wasn`t deep, but deep enough for blood to escape it. She put her wrist over his mouth, "Drink." He made no movement for a while and then started to heavily drink from her wrist. The sensation Beth felt was not like when they had made love, but it wasn`t too painful either. She took a deep breath and made herself comfortable next him. Mick lifted his arms up and put her hands on her wrist, holding it in place over his mouth after a while.

After a few minutes, Beth was starting to feel dizzy and disoriented, "Mick." She tried to get his attention, but he was in some kind of trance. "Mick." She tried to call out to him louder, but it came out like a loud whisper. "Mick." She whispered weakly and then Mick stopped. He withdrew his fangs from her wrist and lick the wound clean. He sat up and guiltily looked at her, "Are you okay?" Beth nodded and got up, but it was too fast for her and she fell. Mick caught her before she fell and brought her over to the couch. He put her in head in his lap and he put his hand on her forehead.

"Mick really I`m fine. I`m just clumsy that`s all." She looked up at him.

"I almost killed you. That wasn`t clumsy Beth, that was the blood loss. This is why I`m always afraid to take from you. This is all my fault." Mick said, angrily. It was his fault Beth was put in danger.

"Mick I was the one who slit my wrist and gave you my blood not you. This is not your fault. I`m still here aren`t I?" Beth said. She sat up slowly, leaned into him, and kissed him. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

"I love you. Thank you." Mick said, lovingly.

"I love you too. I`ll save you anytime you need me."

"So will I." He held her tighter as she fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16 Hatred

Chapter 16

Beth woke in her bed the next morning yet she was nott confused as to why because she just automatically assumed Mick had taken her to bed after she fell asleep on him in her living room. Beth rolled over to see Mick, but he wasn`t there. She began to slightly panic, but she heard a familiar tune coming from Nina and Brady`s room. She got out of bed and padded to the nursery and saw Mick standing by the window singing with Brady in his arms. She watched and listened to the little concert he gave and when he finished she was going to clap, but he spoke.

"Brady. I love you. You may be one of my only children and I will make sure to protect you no matter what." Brady cooed and gurgled at him and Mick smiled, "If anything should happen to me I want you to protect you sister and your mother. I know nothing will happen, but I feel obligated to say that." Beth smiled and a tear come down her cheek. She turned away from the scene in front of her and went into the kitchen. Mick put Brady back in his crib and followed Beth into the kitchen. "What`s wrong sweetheart?"

Beth turned to look at him, "Your the greatest father Mick. I`m just so happy to have you in my life and their lives." Mick put his arms around her and brought her into a hug.

((((****))))

Beth woke in Mick`s arms and stared at the clock. _9:00 AM_. Mick kissed her shoulder, "Good Morning." Beth smiled and turned toward him and kissed him, passionately.

"Good Morning yourself." Beth smiled at this, "Are you ready for today?" Mick asked her. Beth had no idea what he was talking about.

"What about today? What`s today?" What was he talking about? Was it their anniversary? Oh god.

"It`s Nina and Brady`s birthday today. Remember? And their part is in an hour." Mick told her. Josef and Mick had been planning their party for months now.

Beth`s expression turned into shock and surprised, "I totally forgot! Oh my God Mick. I forgot about my babies` birthday!" Beth started to sob into him and he rubbed her back. How could she forget about her children`s birthday? She should have known. She started to cry even harder.

"It`s okay honey. There`s no need to cry. Josef and I have been planning this party." Mick had bought both of them presents and Josef bought everything for the party, of course not before Mick fought him. Mick was originally planning and paying for the party, but once Josef found out about it, he immediately said he would pay. Josef got what he wanted and left Mick very angry at first, but after a while Mick didn`t care.

Beth looked up at him with her tear stained cheeks, "Your the best."

"The one and only." He kissed her and smiled. "Now come one we don`t want the guests of honor to be late to their first birthday party." Mick got out of bed, quicker than usual and went into the twin`s room to get them dressed and ready. Beth got out of bed feeling a little sore and achy, but she went in the shower anyway, hoping the feeling would go away.

Mick put Nina and Brady on the couch and gave both of them a bottle. Nina wore a Pink and Purple dress and Brady wore light brown cargo shorts and a light, baby blue top. Beth stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a colorful summer dress and flats. "Let me take them so you can get ready." Beth bent down to get them both and kissed Mick before she took his spot on the couch. Mick was showered and dressed about a half hour later with one of his classic henleys and sunglasses. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea. Would you mind taking Brady and the diaper bag?" Mick took the diaper bag first before returning back to her, "Where is this party anyway?"

"Josef said to go to the park." Beth rolled her eyes and could only imagine what Josef had done. Mick took Brady from Beth and they walked to Mick`s car. Mick put their car seats in the back of his benz weeks ago and he was glad to have them there. Mick and Beth both put Brady and Nina into their car seats. Mick opened the passenger side door for Beth and went to the driver`s side and they were off. A few minutes later, they were passing the park and into the parking lot. A gigantic circus like tent stood in the middle of the park and Beth groaned, "Josef. Why?"

"I expected this. You`ll get used to his antics after a few years." Mick said as he parked the car. "I`ve got Nina." He said and took Nina out of her car seat. As soon as he picked her up, Nina started screaming and kicking around wildly. Mick tried to quiet her, but she only got louder and louder. Beth hurriedly went to get Nina from him and started walking around in circles, trying to calm her. "She hates me." Mick said sadly.

"No she doesn`t she`s just tired or something." Beth said. Mick went on the other side and took Brady out of his seat and he started screaming just like Nina. Mick was so depressed and melancholy at this point. Beth walked over to him and took Brady and he immediately quieted. "Great. Both of them hate me." Mick stormed off toward the tent on the verge of tears. "Mick! Come on! Come back!" Beth tried to get his attention, but he just disappeared into the tent.


	17. Chapter 17 Nervous and Confused

Chapter 17

Beth followed in after him, but the tent was so big she couldn`t find him. Josef found Mick soon after he had stormed in and greeted him, "Hey where`s my favorite little niece and nephew?" Beth spotted him talking to Josef and decided to let them talk it out.

"Trying their best to hate me." Mick quickly escaped and out to the back of the tent. "Hey! Mick!" Josef called toward him, but it was too late. Beth found Michele and Jenna talking near the food table and smiled at them, "Hey I`m glad you two are chatting over here."

"Beth! Jenna and I were just talking about how great of a person you are. Anyway, enough about us, we are here for a birthday!" Michele took Nina and walked towards some type of booth.

"That woman is a talker." Jenna said. Beth laughed and offered Brady to her, "Want him?"

"Oh yea sure." Jenna took Brady from her and started bopping him up and down and singing 'happy birthday' to him. Beth smiled, but inside she was freaking out about where Mick was.

"Did you see Mick walk in here at all?" Beth asked.

"No I didn`t. Why? I thought you two would come in together." Jenna said.

"Well Brady and Nina weren`t too happy that Mick was carrying them and had a little tantrum. Mick got upset and thinks that my children hate their own father so he ran off."

"Wow. Talk about drama."

((((****))))

Mick walked into the morgue with anger written all over his face. Guillermo stood up from where he sat on his stool, noticing Mick, "Hey man you ready to restock already?"

"No I just need to talk." Guillermo pulled a stool next to his and Mick sat.

"Talk to me."

"It`s Brady and Nina`s Birthday today-" Guillermo interrupted, "I was just about to head over there too. What happened?"

"I tried carrying one of them and they both started crying and screaming like I was some kind of monster. On top of all of that" Mick reached into his pocket and pulled out a black ring box and opened it for Guillermo to see, "I bought this after work one day and I`m not sure when to propose. I was thinking Valentine`s day, but I-" Mick`s rambling was starting to get funny for Guillermo, "Hey Mick. Listen to me. Beth will not care when you propose and you`ll know when the right moment is. Valentine`s day will be perfect Mick. Women don`t care where you propose to them, it`s the guy that`s holding the ring they care about. Beth loves you and I`m most certain that you love her."

"Thanks man." Mick said.

"Hey I`m always here for you. Now let`s get back to that party." Both of them left a few moments later and Mick put the ring back in his pocket.

((((****))))

Beth and Jenna were chatting in the corner of the tent with Nina in Jenna`s arms and Brady was being watched by Michele.

"I think it`s time for some cake." Josef was right behind Jenna and put his arms around her waist. Beth noticed and knew exactly what was going on, "Jenna are you-"

Jenna looked up at her and her cheeks turned red, "Yea Josef and I are together." Josef looked surprisingly at her, "Sweetheart you didn`t tell her?"

"No I didn`t tell anyone. I was going to tell Beth eventually." Josef grinned and led them over to where the cake with multiple layers and candles was. Brady and Michele were already there and everyone started singing. Beth sang along too and glanced around looking for Mick. She was starting to get worried now. Brady and Nina wasn`t that big of a deal. Mick was really overreacting. She really needed to find him.

When the twins finished blowing out their candles, they each got their own cake and attempted to eat it. Frosting covered both their faces in seconds. Beth pulled Josef aside and started interrogating him, "Have you seen Mick?"

"Yea about two hours ago. He was a little stressed out."

"Where is he now?"

"I`m sure he`s around here somewhere." Josef skidded away from her and disappeared in the crowd. Beth tried to go after him, but failed. She aimlessly walked around and found a chair to sit in. She sat down and started to sob, placing her head in her hands. Mick walked into the tent with Guillermo at his side and found Beth, "I`ll go get Beth. Go check on my kids. Thanks." Mick walked over to Beth and squatted in front of her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Beth are you okay?"

Beth looked through her fingers at him, but kept her hands on her face, "Mick?" Mick picked her up and sat where she was and put her in his lap. He removed her hands from her face, "What`s wrong?"

"I didn`t know where you were and I was afraid you had left me."

"No. I would never leave you. I just had to take a breather."

Beth hit his arm, "Why did you leave? Just because Nina and Brady weren`t happy this morning doesn`t mean you can just leave me!" Beth was angry now and some party guests were now watching. Mick waited til they turned around to reply, "Beth I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to upset you. I would never want to do that to you. I just needed to talk to someone."

"You could have talked to me." Beth said, looking away from him. She was hurt that he didn`t come and talk to her.

"I`m sorry baby. I have a lot on my mind. Valentine`s Day is next week and I have something planned for us."

Beth felt a little better now, "Care to share?"

"I`ll keep this one a surprise." Mick lifted up her chin and kissed her. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he gladly opened for her. Their tongues were now in a dance of their own.

"Well sorry to break up the little make out session, but we have two little ones that are sleeping." Mick and Beth pulled apart and looked up at Josef and Jenna holding their children. Josef was awkwardly holding Nina who was sleeping and Jenna held Brady who was also sleeping, but had a little drool on his chin. Beth got up first and took Nina from Josef. Mick got up and grabbed Brady and knowingly looked up at Josef.

Josef nodded and knew what he was talking about. "He looks like you too Mick." Beth put her finger in front of her mouth to tell him to keep it between them, "Your secret is safe with me." Josef said as Michele peeked behind him, "What secret?" Beth looked to Mick with a worried look on her face.


	18. Chapter 18 Attempting To Save Him

Chapter 18

"No secret. We were just leaving." Beth grabbed Mick`s hand and quickly walked out towards Mick`s benz. They were out of the parking lot in no less than a minute. "That was close."

"No she wasn`t listening in and she only listens to the end of conversations. Don`t worry Beth the secret is safe. I think we should tell her though." Mick didn`t take his eyes off the road he was afraid she would be giving him a look.

"Mick we can`t. I`ll lose them. They`re mine."

"Michele can`t take them away. She has no legal ties to them. You and Josh didn`t sign anything did you?"

"No, but she`ll find a way. Her husband`s a lawyer. We just can`t Mick. Please don`t say anything."

"Scout`s promise." They pulled into the parking lot and parked the car next to Beth`s prius. Beth turned to him and looked at him apologetically, "I`m sorry about earlier."

"What about earlier?" Mick asked her.

"Well Brady and Nina had a fit and it hurt you."

"It` not your fault. I know they don`t hate me. They were just having one of their days." Mick took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles. They got out of the car and took the babies up and into their room. Beth went into their bedroom and dressed in a new piece of lingere that she had recently purchased when Jenna and her went to the mall. She didn`t understand why Jenna had bought some pieces also, but after Jenna told her about Josef she knew exactly what it was for. Mick walked in after her and sleeplily laid down in their bed, not bothering to look at her or what she was wearing.

"Mick." She spoke, playfully.

Mick yawned and stretched out. His fangs were out and he looked at Beth with yellow tinted eyes. "Yes?"

Beth saw how hungry and freezer deprived he was and knew it was a perfect time to show him the present she had gotten him. "I have a present for you." Mick was surprised at this and sat up against the head board.

"Oh do you?" Mick said, playfully.

"Not that." Beth slapped his arm, "Come one I`ll show you." Beth tugged at his hand and led him into her spare bedroom. She turned toward him, "Close your eyes." Mick walked in with her and the room was oddly cold for just any old room. "Open." Mick opened his eyes slowly and saw the freezer right away. Beth had ordered a freezer for Mick to stay in. It was more of a need than a present for him. It was their home after all and this way he didn`t have to go back to his apartment whenever he needed to cool off. Mick smiled, "You got me a freezer."

"Go test it out I`m not sure if it`s the right size. I tri-" Mick gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. "It`s perfect. Thank you." Beth smiled up at him and moved her weight onto her tip toes and kissed him. This height differentiation was beginning to turn into an issue.

((((****))))

Mick woke to the soft cries of one of his children and decided he would be able to catch up on his sleep the next day. He walked to the twin`s room and the crying stopped suddenly and Mick could no longer hear three heartbeats in the apartment, but two. He started running towards the room and found Brady unconscious. First Mick was confused and then he remembered Brady`s heart issues and how his mother had the same problems. Brady must have inherited those traits from him, this was his fault. Mick knew he had to act quickly, but he wasn`t sure what to do. He started CPR on the tiny child and the compressions were not working. "Damn it!" His eye started to tear and he didn`t want to scare Beth, so he called 911.

"Hello 911 operator how can I be of assistance?"

"My son`s heart stopped beating about two minutes ago. He`s 12 months old. I tried CPR, but he still won`t wake up. Please you have to hurry." Mick gave the operator the address and the woman promised they would be there any minute. Two EMTs entered the apartment a few minutes later with gear and machines. They moved Mick aside and set up the machine. Mick watched in horror as the shocks went through Brady`s tiny body. Nina had woken up from the noise and Mick picked her up. Beth woke as soon as Nina started to cry and slowly walked into the room. She almost fainted at the site in front of her. One EMT has stopped working and Brady, "His hearts beating, but it`s very weak. We need to get him to a hospital now. You both can ride with us." The EMTs led Mick and Beth to the ambulance in front of the apartment building and they drove off.

"Mick?" Beth asked as they sat next to each other in front of Brady.

"Beth I`m sorry. I tried doing it myself, but he wouldn`t-wouldn`t wake up. I called 911." Mick looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"Why didn`t you get me? Why would you leave me in the dark? He`s my son too." Beth started to hit him and Mick grabbed her fists and brought her toward him into a hug. She fought him at first, but gave up and sobbed into him, "I`m sorry."

"There`s no need for that. I`m sorry." Mick said as he rubbed her back and watched their son. His tiny breaths were the only thing keeping Mick alive.


	19. Chapter 19 24 Hours Bedside

Chapter 19

The EMTs brought Brady into a room immediately and started to work on him, attaching wires and tubes to him. One of the doctors that knew about Brady`s condition had told Mick and Beth that Brady required another pacer put in place of his old one. Beth agreed and told him to do whatever had to be done in order to keep her son alive. Mick and Beth were now waiting in the ER`s waiting room for family members. Mick held Nina in his arms and gently traced her sleeping face for a while and Beth had her head on Mick`s shoulder and was out cold. She had called Jenna earlier, but the conversation couldn`t go on for that long.

_"Hello?" Jenna sounded out of breath. She never sounded out of breath, Beth thought._

_"Hey Jenna it`s Beth." Beth said._

_A load moan was heard on the other line, it was most definitely not Jenna`s either more male also. Beth was clueless as to what she was doing, "Oh hey Beth." Jenna said, breathlessly._

_"Are you busy?" _

_"I`m with Josef actually." Beth could hear the smile in her voice._

_"Oh" Beth`s cheeks started to warm up and turn pink, "I`m sorry to bother you. Brady had an attack. We`re at the hospital now." Beth could barely even get the words out. Mick had his hand on her back, reassuringly. _

_"Oh my gosh." She mumbled something to Josef quickly, "We`ll be there as soon as we can. Hang in there." _

Jenna and Josef were just walking in now, well over a half an hour later. Josef still had lip stick marks on him, but were slightly wiped off and Jenna`s skirt wasn`t zipped up all the way. They were definitely in a hurry.

Jenna also had tears coming down her cheeks, "I`m so sorry-" Mick interrupted her, "Shhhh." Beth and Nina were still sleeping and he wanted it to stay that way. He had a feeling they wouldn`t be getting much sleep after that.

"Oh sorry." Jenna whispered back to him, "Have they told you anything?"

"No it`s been two hours. All we know is that they are putting in a new pacer." Mick`s eyes were teary, but he wouldn`t let any tears fall. Mick had had to man up for Beth because if he couldn`t hold it together, Beth would have fallen apart. Jenna and Josef sat across from Mick, Beth, and Nina and waited with them. Jenna and Josef were holding hands and trying to still stay in the moment of what they had done before before the interruption, but it was difficult. The doctor came, in scrubs, about two hours later with news that Brady was doing well now and that he could see visitors. The doctor took all of them to Brady`s room, which was a private one and all for him. Brady was covered and connected in tubes and wires. The only thing he wore was his diaper and black and blue bruises. Beth choked back on a sob and flitted over to her son. She took his tiny hand into hers and let his fingers curl around her index finger. Josef took Nina from Mick and sat with Jenna on the other side of the room. Together they cooed at her and tried to make the best of the situation they were in. If anyone had seen Josef Kostan now, his business reputation would be ruined. Mick stood next to Beth as she stood in front of Brady and put an arm around her.

"He`s just a baby." She repeated it over and over for a while and no one stopped her. If some one had walked in and didn`t know who they were they would have thought she had Turrets Syndrome.

"Beth. It`s okay. He`s okay. Shhh." Beth realized she was still rambling and shut her mouth. She had forgotten why she was there for a second and cried into Mick, hating herself for forgetting.

((((****))))

It was 8 pm now, almost 24 hours since Brady`s was still sitting next to Brady. You could tell the amount of stress and worry she had been through and the dark circles under her eyes were growing darker. Mick sat next to her and looked almost equally as bad. He was paler than usual and his eyes were mid way between icy blue and his normal shade of dark hazel. If he had opened his mouth the tiniest bit, his fangs would be exposed. Jenna hadn`t been on call at the hospital, it was her night off, but she called in after Beth had called her earlier.

"Beth." Mick spoke softly. Beth looked over to him, tears almost escaping her lids, "Maybe you should head home for a while. I`ll stay here with Brady. Jenna is here too. She may not be working, but she is for Brady. Nina would probably like some sleep too. You can shower, eat, and relax a little. I can keep him safe and protected."

"I can`t leave him Mick. He almost died." Beth chocked out. He tears were now flowing down her face. She had been so fragile and scared for so long and being here with him was the only thing that was holding her together, other than Mick that is.

"Please Beth just go home. I`ll stay with him. Go." Beth didn`t want to fight him, so she nodded curtly, "Okay" she looked down at her hands. Josef stood from where he sat and walked over to them, "Beth I`ll take you home. Come on." Josef took Nina and nodded to Mick. Josef left with Beth closely by his side. Josef`s facade was definitely ruined alright, definitely.


	20. Chapter 20 Do you love me?

Chapter 20

_Wow 20 Chapters. Thank you for all that read and review. Of course I do not own these character, CBS does unfortunately and they have no idea how good they have it._

*Brady`s Hospital Room*

Mick stayed with Brady all through the night, singing, talking, and comforting him. "Brady, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Your grandmother had the same problem you do. I did this to you. I have no idea where she is now, but when the last time I saw her, all the doctors thought she wouldn`t survive another day. My mother was strong, like you and your mother. Just please Brady all you need to do is stay with us. That`s all I ask" Brady opened his eyes at his words and started moving around a little. Beth had heard Mick`s whole speech and had to talk to him, but Brady had opened his eyes. She walked in hastily and took Brady`s hand into hers. His fingers moved within her hand and she smiled, a teary smile.

"Beth." Mick said. He hadn`t seen her since last night and he was worried that no one had contacted him when they had gone back to their apartment. They loved thinking that it was_ their _apartment too.

"Mick he`s awake. Oh my god. He`s awake." She turned to Mick and hugged him. Mick smiled from ear to ear and let his head rest on hers, so he can smell her hair. He could smell her shampoo and conditioner. Then he saw her in the shower, singing. He quickly clouded the scene in his head and he laughed to himself. He instantly wished he was there with her, but that would be another time. They pulled apart and kissed for a while, separating only to relieve Beth and to allow her to breathe. They looked down at Brady and felt the best feeling since he was born into their lives.

"How`d you sleep?" Mick asked.

"Okay I guess. I was worried about this little guy." Beth then remembered what Mick said earlier and dragged him over to the two chairs in the room. "Mick. This is not your fault." Mick was going to interrupt her, but she wouldn`t allow it, "That`s right I heard every word you said. You seem to take everything and anything that happens to someone you love and blame it on yourself. Mick St John this is not your fault. I don`t care if you think so because I know it isn`t. None of this is your fault and it isn`t mine either. We are his parents granted, but that doesn`t mean it is our fault he is like this." Beth cupped Mick`s face in her hands, "I love you."

Mick sighed, "I love you too."

((((****))))

Jenna came in the next day to bring in Brady`s discharge papers and get Mick and Beth out. They had stayed their all night and Jenna had one of the nurses to bring in a bed for them to sleep on. Once the papers were signed, they all drove home and were settled back in. They decided to have a day to themselves and watch movies. Beth cried and sobbed at some and Mick enjoyed the action movies she owned, but he would have rather have watched Alfred Hitchcock or Bing Cosby. Nina and Brady were in their room and it was getting late.

"Mick, I feel like I haven`t told you enough, but I love you."

Mick smiled at her, "Trust me you have, I know."

Beth nervously moved her hands around in her lap, "Do you love me?" Mick moved closer to her and lifted up her chin so she could look at him. Their eyes met and he kissed her. The kiss was passionate and sensual. Beth was surprised he even let it go this far with what he`s been saying about how careful they should be. Mick pulled from her and kept his forehead against hers, "Does that answer your question?"

Beth grinned, "Yes, but I need you to say it."

"Beth Turner, I love you with all my heart. My heart is all yours." Beth giggled and yawned, "Bedtime for the human it is." Mick picked her up, startling Beth, resulting in a scream. Mick chuckled and kissed her, "Mick! You can not just scare me like that! I have mace! I`m going to mace you one day."

"It`s only a matter of time." Mick carried her to bed and tucked her in. He got in next to her and Beth snuggled into him. "I`ve been meaning to tell you about Valentine`s Day."

"What about it?" Mick asked shifting more toward her.

"Jenna bought these tickets for us to go to Fiji. She thought I needed some girl time and I have been through a lot. We leave on the 14th in the morning. I know you had this thing planned, but Jenna said she couldn`t move the date."

Mick sighed, "I guess we can celebrate on the night before." The actual night would be more romantic, but the night before would do.

"I know it`s not fair, but I`ll make it up to you." Beth smiled and Mick knew exactly what she meant. He definitely wanted to see what _she _was planning, but he knew she couldn`t out do him. He hoped and prayed she would say yes when he asked.

"I`ll take you up on that offer" Mick kissed her once and only once, "Get some sleep. Brady`s safe now."

"I know and so am I" Beth smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Mick also fell asleep not so long after her and for once felt that everything was peaceful and perfect, that is until the bedroom window crashed open.


	21. Chapter 21 Lets start over

Chapter 21

Beth woke immediately after hearing the sound, not knowing what was going on around her. Mick was not in bed with her, but was attacking someone like some wild animal. The vampire in him had taken over. Beth knew it and so did Mick. She couldn`t see who the attacker was due to their vampire speed, but she knew he had to be a vampire because Mick looked like he was losing the fight.

Mick was fighting someone he knew he would lose to, but he couldn`t just sit around waiting to die he had to fight. He knew exactly who the attacker was, but Beth didn`t, he was totally new to Beth. He wanted Beth for some reason and Mick did not like it. The vampire had Mick pinned to the floor and drove a stake through his chest, leaving Mick to struggle in his paralyzed state. The enemy stood and turned towards Beth. She screamed and Nina started to cry. It was too dark to see his face and she couldn`t identify him. She had taken her phone from the nightstand next to her and held it under the covers. The assailant walked towards Beth and she speed dialed Josef from her phone, leaving the phone tucked away.

"Beth? What do you want at this time of night? Don`t you know-" Beth shrieked again as the vampire took another step toward her. Josef kept the phone up to his ear and told Jenna to stay by the phone for him to call her. "What do you want?" Beth asked, the monster only growled at her. "Just answer. Be a god damn man and answer me!"

"You." His voice was rough and husky. Beth cowered back in fear and hoped Josef would come sooner. The beast was next to her in seconds and before she looked up to see his face, she blacked out.

((((****))))

"Josef she should be awake by now." Beth faintly heard Mick say. _Mick!_ He had been staked and injured from the stranger in her home. Where was Josef?

"Lance knocked her out. He didn`t kill her." Josef replied. _Who the hell is Lance? _She thought. Beth, being curious, slowly started to move around and opened her eyes. Mick sat next to her, with Josef not too far behind him, and pushed her gently back, "That`s not the best idea honey."

"Mick!" She pulled him down towards her and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

Mick pulled away from her and nodded, "I`m fine. I`m just sorry I couldn`t stop him before he hurt you."

"Mick it`s okay. I`m okay."

"Yes I agree Mick. She`s alive and talking now. You can`t even tell what happened, besides the broken dresser and bookcase and that nasty bump on her head. Oh and-"

"Josef." Mick hissed at him.

"Well it`s true. Blondie is fine. She looks like a million bucks. Now excuse me while I call my fiance." He turned to exit the bedroom, but Beth had to know if she was losing it or it was what he said, "Josef did you just say what I think you said?"

Josef bit his lip and turned back to them, "Yes we`re engaged."

Beth squealed in delight, "When? How? I need details."

"I have to call her. I`m sure she`s worried about you and Mick. Aren`t you two going on vacation next week anyway?" Josef hurriedly left the room and called Jenna.

"Mick oh my god. We just found out that they were together and now they`re engaged! Oh how I would love to be engaged to someone." Mick held his tongue back. He was almost going to spoil his Valentine`s Day surprise. Josef walked back in and said his goodbyes and Beth and Mick thanked him.

"Now where were we?" Beth asked, straddling him.

"We were sleeping Beth."

"Not anymore." Mick growled at her and rolled over to kiss her.

*Valentine`s Day Eve*

Beth woke first and quietly and gently got out of bed to muster up the surprise of her own. She went into the twin`s bedroom to make sure they didn`t disturb them and got them settled. Mick woke and rolled over to find Beth gone. He did not panic because he sensed her in the kitchen. He snuck up behind her while she was going through her purse and wrapped his arms around her. Beth was scared it had been Lance again and reached for her mace and sprayed it at Mick, directly into his eyes. Mick walked backwards with his fingers over his eyes and fell onto the floor, a noise the neighbors would definitely hear. "Mick!" Beth kneeled down next to him and tried to see the damage. _Why was he so hurt by some mace? _She thought. His eyes were red, almost bleeding. Then she knew why it was so bad. The mace had silver. Silver.

"What is in that mace!" Mick was seething and pained.

"I bought silver mace after the whole Lance deal. I`m sorry. What should I do?"

"Go get some wipes and one of the bags of A positive you got from Guillermo."

"Okay. I`m sorry." She quickly gathered what he needed and ran back over to him. She wiped his eyes and gave him the blood bag. Mick bit into the bag and sucked it dry. "Thank you."

Beth stood and Mick did also. "I ruined my present to you." She frowned and looked down.

"I`ll go back in bed and we can start the whole day over. Okay?" Beth grinned and kissed him, "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Mick went back into their bed and closed his eyes to look as if he was still sleeping.


	22. Chapter 22 The Perfect Proposal

Chapter 22

Beth walked back into their room and crawled back into bed. She kissed Mick awake and he kissed her back. "Happy Valentine`s Day."

"Happy Valentine`s Day to you too." She said back to him. "I have a special present for you."

"I thought we said not to spend anything on each other."

"I didn`t, but you are such a hypocrite! You so spent money on me I just know it!" Mick smiled at her, she had no idea, "Anyway back to my gift. Close you eyes and listen to me." Mick closed his eyes and his senses heightened as one of them were gone. Beth took the small pocket knife from behind her and slit her wrist. Mick smelt the blood right away and opened his eyes, worried that she was hurt. He saw her wrist and knew what she was doing, "Beth-"

"Close your eyes!" He hesitated, but closed them anyway. She put her wrist up to his mouth, "Drink." She told him and although he knew it wasn`t right, but he drank anyway. Beth moaned and knew this was the right gift for him. He pulled away after a minute or so licked her wound and wiped his mouth clean. Beth smiled up at him and kissed him, tasting a little of her blood`s metallic taste. Mick pulled back, "Beth-"

"Hey I don`t wanna hear it. My blood was a small gift for you. You`ll get more gift later." She smiled and laid back on her pillow and Mick did the same.

"You`re leaving tomorrow. How will I live without you?" Mick asked, trying to look pathetic.

"I know. I`ll be back in a week and you can call me every day."

"I`ll still miss you."

"I know, but I`ll be back."

((((****))))

Beth and Mick left later that night for their date. Beth had called Michele earlier last week and asked her to watch Nina and Brady while they were out and she gladly agreed. They said their goodbyes and left in Mick`s benz.

"So where are we headed?"

"Well Beth it`s a surprise." Mick said looking only on the road. Beth hit his arm, "You know I don`t like surprises."

"I am still no telling you." Beth pursed her lips and pouted next to him. They arrived at the Santa Monica beach and Mick seemed pleased.

"The beach? What are we doing here?"

"Well I figured since I can`t be here during the day, why not come at night just after sunset." He quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Beth. She wore a lavender dress that fell just above her knees and hugged her every curve. Mick loved it, but he would love to see her out of it. They walked hand in hand over to a table set up near the water with food waiting to be eater. Beth grinned as she sat down in the chair that Mick pushed in and he sat across from her.

"Well this is nice." Beth said.

"I thought it was simple enough for you since you didn`t want to us spend too much on each other."

"This is great. Thank you." Beth finished her chicken in no time. Mick was a great cook. It didn`t matter that he couldn`t eat or taste anything, he still could cook. "You know you should cook for me more often."

"I would, but it seems like you are never hungry." Beth just smiled at him and wiped her mouth with the napkin in her lap.

"Beth. I have another present for you. I thought it would have been better to give you this on Valentine`s Day, but this will have to do." Mick put his hand over his pants pocket to make sure the box was still there and felt relieved when he felt it. "Beth I love you with all my heart and you have given me what no one else has. You have given me the most unbelievable feeling of love and passion I have ever felt. You also have given me the gift of a child, two children even. You have put so much trust in me and I want to protect and love you for the rest of your life. I have been asked Why I go on with living the life I live and I now have an answer for them. My reason is you. You are my life and I feel like everything I have been through was done so I can meet you. I love you so much that words can not describe my love for you and I want to have forever with you and I hope you do too." Mick got up from his chair and kneeled next hers on one knee. He retrieved the ring from his pocket and opened it for her to see.

The ring was silver and was rather thing around the large circular diamond. Mick had the initials BT and MSJ forever engraved on the inside. "Will you do the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Beth was in tears and said nothing at first, overcome by what he said. How could someone love her this much? She was completely and irrevocably in love with her, "Yes. Yes! Yes! YES!" Beth brought him closer to her and sobbed into him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Beth." They parted after a few minutes and smiled at each other. "About the ring..."

"What about it? What`s wrong with it?" Beth was confused.

"It was my mothers. I had it engraved with our initials and such, but if you don`t like it we can always-"

Beth interrupted him, "No Mick no. I love it. Can you put it on my finger?" He took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on her finger. Beth looked at the ring with her teary eyes and looked back at Mick. He moved closer to her and kissed the lips he had wanted to kiss since they had arrived. Beth stood from her chair and on her tip toes. Mick picked her up, still not departing their lips, and Beth wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to his car and laid her down in the back seat. They pulled apart, so Beth could breathe and before they could come together again, Beth stopped him and held her hand on his cheek. "I love you Mick St John. Now, have your way with me."

"I would love to, but we have two kids at home that are definitely missing us. We can celebrate when they`re asleep." Beth groaned and brought him closer to her, "I need you now. Round Two can wait. Now. Mick. Now." He smiled down at her and put his lips on hers, the kiss bringing them closer.


	23. Chapter 23 Worrying Already

Chapter 23

_This chapter is rated M in some parts..._

Mick drove back to their apartment with the look of a teenager that just had the time of his life in the back seat of his car. Beth held his hand, still keeping contact with him.

"I love you Mick." Beth said, almost drunk on their love. Mick was starting to think the two glasses of wine she had really was making her drunk.

"I love you too." Mick told her as she inched her hand towards him and cupped him. Mick moaned and tried as hard as he could to concentrate on the road, "Beth please honey not while I`m driving."

"I don`t know what you are talking about." She pressed harder and Mick swerved a little, cars honked at him and some distant screams of anger. Beth stopped when she felt the car jerk and went back to holding his hand.

Mick parked next to Beth`s prius, like he always did and got out to open her car door. When they walked in the door, Michele was sitting on the couch watching tv. Beth leaned in to kiss him again and laughed at how great their life would be. Mick and Beth _married. _She could not believe it.

Michele turned toward the happy giddy couple and spotted the ring on Beth`s finger right away. "Beth what the hell is that?"

Beth`s smiling face turned into a frightened one and she hid her hand behind her, "A ring." Michele got up and fiercely grabbed her hand from behind her back to look at the engagement ring, "How could you do this? Don`t you still love Josh?" Michele looked into her eyes, it was like she was spitting venom.

Beth gained composure and strength and knowing Mick was by her side, she knew she could handle this, "Of course I do, but Josh is gone. Mick loves me just as much as Josh did, if not more. I love Mick now. He`s my fiance and I`m happy he is. I`m sorry if you don`t like it, but I love him." Michele let go of her hand and stormed out of the apartment.

"Beth-" Mick said before Beth fell into him and sobbed. "Just hold me." She mumbled into him and he held her. After a while, Mick picked her up and carried her to the couch. Beth sat in his lap and still sobbed into him. Michele was like a mother to her. After her mom left her with her dad, Michele took the role of a mother figure for Beth. If Michele didn`t like her being with Mick, then she felt it was wrong to. But she loved him and he loved her. Their love was too strong for Michele to break it.

"I love you." Beth looked up as she said this and he leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away, "I`m sorry about Michele. She ruined our night and I know you wanted to go for round two" She smiled just thinking of the back seat of his benz, "but I`m really tired and upset. I kind of just want to lay in bed with you all night long."

"That`s fine with me." He carried her to bed and was going to get in next to her, but, "Mick can you get me my pajamas. They`re in the top draw." Mick took out her pjs and put them on the bed. Beth went to grab them and put them on herself, but Mick had a different idea. He lifted her chin towards him and kissed her as he slowly took off her dress. Beth went along with it and kissed him harder. He carefully unhooked her bra and put it with her dress. He kissed each breast before returning to her lips and took the pajama shirt and put it on her, only parting lips for a split second. They fused back together and Mick grabbed her shorts. Beth wove her fingers through his dark curls and moaned. Her hips rose from the bed, so Mick could put her shorts on and he did so gently. He massaged her tongue with his and Beth pulled away, "Tired remember?" She yawned and laid back on her pillow. She put her hand where she wanted him and he was there in no time.

"You know you are leaving me for two weeks. Did you consider that I would miss you? What about Nina and Brady? I`m not the greatest father." Mick`s meek velvet voice was right on Beth`s neck.

"Mick you are the greatest father that those two could ever have. That`s why you were the one that signed they`re birth certificates. _You_ are their father and _you _are the best. I trust you."

"I love you, but maybe you shouldn`t go."

"What do you mean? If it`s about you missing me you kno-"

Mick interrupted her, "I mean what about Lance. He`s after you. How can I protect you if your in Fiji?"

"I will call you every night and I`ll be with Jenna. I`m sure we`ll be on one of Josef`s estates and they`ll be bodyguards and security systems."

"Lance is a vampire Beth. I can`t lose you."

"I`ll be fine don`t worry." Beth said, smiling.

"Be careful. You are holding my heart and if you go it`ll break." Beth kissed him and held her hand on his cheek.

"I will now I`m going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mick." Beth fell asleep on him and Mick remained awake all night, not wanting to forget what she felt like in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24 Not Anymore

Chapter 24

*Beth`s Dream*

_I was running through a forest with someone close behind me. I wasn`t sure what I was running from, but I knew Mick was not too far away and he was just in my reach. I finally came to his apartment and knocked furiously on the door. Mick opened it right away and I closed the door behind me before my attacker came in._

_"Mick someone is after me you have to help me." I was so out of breath from running, but I wasn`t even sure how long she was running._

_Mick looked extremely confused, "Do I know you?"_

_"Mick come on don`t play with me. I`m your fiancee remember?" I wanted to laugh at his poor attempt at being funny._

_"You are not my fiancee. I`m sorry I think you have the wrong person." A tall dark haired woman came down his stairs and came towards us. I recognized her right away, Coraline. She had her hair up in a bun and she wore a light pink silk robe that was so short that it barely even covered her ass. What a whore._

_"Mick who is this?" The demon asked._

_"I`m not sure. She claims to be my fiancee." Coraline put her arms around him, Mick still faced me._

_"Oh really? Are you cheating on me Mr. St John?" She disgusted me. Why was Mick acting this way?_

_"I certainly would never cheat on you Mrs. St John." Oh my god. They were married. I don`t exist. He doesn`t even know who I am. I lost him. He said he would never leave me, he said he wanted forever with me. The ring on the savage beast`s finger was taunting her now._

_"Maybe she`s sick. Do you feel alright?" Mick asked, the concern he gave to his clients, never to me._

_"I`m sick without you. Mick why are you with Coraline?"_

_"Why wouldn`t I? How about you run along."_

_"No Mick please you told me last night you loved me and that I was your everything." I pleaded with him, he had to remember. _

_"Not anymore." _

Beth`s eyes shot open and she sat up so quickly you would have thought she was injured. She was covered in sweat and she was so confused. Mick left her for Coraline. She sobbed and covered her face, bringing her legs closer to her. Mick was automatically beside her and trying to comfort her. How was she going to survive being away from him for a week?

She weeped harder into him, "Mick-Gone-Love-God."

"Beth Beth Beth shhhhh your okay your okay. I`m here." About ten minutes later she had calmed down enough to speak, "You were gone. I thought I lost you."

"No baby you haven`t lost me." He held her tighter. _What kind of dream did she have? _He thought.

"Really?" She looked up at him like he had seven heads.

"Of course and don`t forget it." She mumbled something, but was passed out by the time he tried to translate.

((((****))))

Beth woke the next morning feeling the tears on her cheeks from earlier that morning. She didn`t want to remember the dream, but how could she when it seemed so real? She looked over to where Mick should have been and found a note laying on his pillow. She picked it up and traced over the neat handwriting:

_Went to get some freezer time. Wake me when you are. _

_Love Always XOXO,_

_Mick_

He wrote his name perfectly and Beth was thankful that he was so old fashioned. She put the note in the drawer of her night stand, knowing she would have to save that one, and walked to the spare room. I guess she would call it Mick`s freezer room now since it was his. Beth walked in and immediately shivered. It was like stepping into an igloo of some sort. She had a thermostat installed in just that room, so even when he was up and about in that room, he would still be cold. She reached the freezer and smiled down at his sleeping form. She felt like she was invading his privacy especially since he slept naked in the freezer. Beth softly knocked on the glass and Mick`s eyes opened. He smiled up at her, lifting the lid and sitting up. Beth gave him the red satin pants he kept near the freezer and he put them on.

"Good morning." He stood and enveloped her into a hug. Once they pulled apart, they kissed.

"I missed you this morning." Beth said, innocently.

"I`m sorry I just thought I should have some freezer time before taking you to the airport and my first day alone with the kids." Mick sighed and kissed her forehead.

"You`ve babysat them alone before. It won`t be that hard. All you really need to do is feed them, change their diapers, entertain them, make sure they don`t cry, and put them to bed."

"And that`s not a lot at all." Mick frowned and she cupped his face with her hands, "Mick I love you, but I really need to leave." She rushed off towards her bedroom and he knew she was going to grab her stuff. He quickly got dressed into the clothes splayed all over the floor. When Mick came out, he felt heat and refreshed. Beth stumbled out of her room and practically threw her suitcase in front of the door. She huffed and balanced herself. Mick took her suitcase and nodded towards the twins room, "They should be awake. I`ll come up and help when I get this suitcase in the car." He flitted to her car, he would have went to his car, but Nina and Brady`s car seats were already in her car. He opened the trunk and placed her suitcase there.

Beth found her children wide awake and moving around in their cribs. She picked Nina up first and rubbed her nose against her own, "Hi baby girl. Mama is leaving for Fiji today, but Daddy is gonna take good care of you. Don`t be fussy and don`t hate on him he already thinks you hate him and we don`t want him getting the wrong idea" Nina giggled and Mick walked in. Beth gave Nina to him and took Brady into her arms, "And you Mister better be good to and don`t have any of those attacks while I`m gone. I love you." She kissed both of his cheeks and he shook his head. "Hey I`m not gonna be able to kiss you for a whole week! At least let me kiss you now before I leave." He giggled and brushed his little fists against her head.

They drove to the airport, Mick very tense. "You need to call me every night and if you don`t I`ll be worried and think you were attacked and-"

"Mick Mick Mick I will okay? Everything is going to be fine. I know you`ll be only a call away if I need you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed, "Don`t worry." He pulled in front of the airport and turned towards her. He put his forehead against hers and took in an unneeded breath, "I just feel like you are going on this vacation because of me like you needed a break from me."

Beth was shocked at this, but tried hard to not show it, "No Mick, no. Jenna just thinks we need a break, not from you and Josef, just everything."

"Okay." He kissed her, hard and deep for a while, getting looks from pedestrians and pulled apart, not wanting to leave each other, but they both knew they had to.


	25. Chapter 25 I Missed This

Chapter 25

*One Week Later*

Mick sat with Nina and Brady in Mick and Beth`s apartment, watching tv and playing.

"Mama?" Nina asked. She had recently learned how to say "momma" "daddy" and "mommy"

"She`s coming home soon. Aunt Jenna will be here too." They both clapped at his response and Mick laughed. The week couldn`t have gone smoother. Aside from the little fight the two had between themselves and the horrible diaper changings, Mick was a model father. He put aside a majority of his work because Beth was always working or like the past week on a trip of some sort. His inbox was overflowing by the time he checked it one day. Those people would have to wait. Mick did do a small job while Beth was gone and brought the two kids with him, but his client did not enjoy the two screaming and crying children present during his meeting with Mick.

Mick had been waiting for this day to come and drove to the airport, quicker than he usually drove, with the kids in the car. He parked close to the entrance and started putting together the stroller. Then he remembered the day they bought the stroller...

_"Mick?" Beth yelled as she walked into the apartment. I ran over to her and saw she had a gigantic contraption in front of her. "What is that?"_

_"It`s a stroller. Look it has everything!" Beth exclaimed._

_"Don`t we already have a stroller?" She had told me about the other stroller and how it was hers when she was little._

_"Yea but that ones an old one. I need new stuff for my children. And the other day it almost killed Nina and Brady while I was walking. This one is so much safer." I sighed. Why?_

There were so many buttons and levers on this thing you would think it was a time machine. Mick finally got it together and put a sleeping Nina and happy Brady into it. He walked in and waited for Beth and Jenna to get off the plane.

Beth walked off the plane with Jenna, she had a nice even tan all over and so did Jenna. "Jenna thank you so much for taking me to Fiji. I definitely owe you a trip too."

"Oh don`t worry about it. I`ve been wanting to spend some money anyway." Jenna said, smiling as they collected their bags.

"If you wanna spend more of that money we could go shopping next week." Beth offered.

"I wouldn`t want to keep you from your new fiance." Jenna spotted Mick first and nodded towards him, "I`ve taken you too long already." Beth looked in his direction, dropped all her bags, and ran to Mick. Mick glanced up and stood and Beth slammed into him. If he had been human, this would have killed him, but he was concentrating more on Beth.

"Beth." He had his nose in her hair and breathed in, her smell was amazing and he had missed it so much. Beth stood on her tip toes and kissed him. The kiss was definitely a kiss they both would always want from each other, it was the kind that they hadn`t seen each other for years and they met again. Almost better than their first kiss. They only separated when Jenna cleared her throat, "Get a room."

Beth giggled, "I missed you. Like you have no idea how much I missed you."

"And the same to you." He looked over at Jenna, "I assume you would like to go home?"

"Oh yea, but could you drop me off at Josef`s place because he has been calling me way too much and I think he would enjoy a visit as much as I would." Jenna said, saying it too fast.

"No problem."

((((****))))

Mick and Beth walked in the door an hour later after they left for the airport. Josef insisted on them staying for drinks and they left after they were practically having sex on Josef`s coffee table. They both put the kids to bed and were now cuddled in their bed.

Mick looked down at her and realized she was crying, "Hey whats wrong?"

"I just...missed you...this" She calmed down after a minute and continued, "Just having you hold me and to know someone loves me."

"And you didn`t feel that way in Fiji? I called everyday." Mick had looked forward to that phone call everyday at 8 at night. He would put the kids to bed and call her, talking on the phone for hours til she fell asleep.

"I know, but I really missed you and with you proposing before I left...it just made it harder to be away from you."

"Well we are together now. I love you." Mick leaned down to her and kissed her.

"I love you too." Beth replied and in a matter of minutes, they were passed out on top of each other. Dreaming only of each other and never letting go.

*One Week Later*

Mick sat alone in his office, organizing paperwork and sorting through emails. His phone had recently notified him that his inbox was full, so he decided he better check who was emailing him. A majority of the emails were for clients, wanting to check if their wives and husbands were cheating on them or to find a lost child or kids trying to find their parents. Just regular P.I. stuff.

His phone stated ringing and he picked up as soon as he saw who it was, "Hey Beth I was just about to head home-"

"Please hurry. I miss you." Her voice was a little shaky.

"Are you okay?" He was a little worried about the tone of her voice.

"Yea I just miss you. You`ve been in that office for too long."

He smiled, "I`ll be there in five."


	26. Chapter 26 The Fall that Killed

Chapter 26

Mick walked, rather quickly, into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Beth ran from her spot on the living room floor to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay? I was worried something happened." He looked her over to check for bruises or injuries and smelt for any blood.

"I just missed you. You`ve been at work for too long." She said into his chest. Mick lifted up her chin and kissed her. He looked over to where she had been in the living room and noticed Nina and Brady in the living room, playing with each other, "Have they been getting along?" Beth laughed as she strolled over to them and sat on the couch, against the two pillows near the arm rest.

"Surprisingly yes." Mick walked over to her and sat next to her, putting an arm around her. Beth leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes, wanting to save this moment in her mind forever.

*The Next Morning*

Mick and Beth were entangled in the cream colored sheets and also holding onto each other. Mick was already awake because he only wanted to watch her all night long and to make sure she was safe. Her beautiful blue eyes opened and looked up at him. She sat up and kissed him, "I have to head to work. Talbot has been calling me non stop since yesterday morning something about a big scandal or something."

"I won`t hold you here. I`ll watch the kids don`t worry." She rolled on top of him, straddling him and kissed him.

"I love you." They continued to kiss and Beth looked over at the clock, "Baby it`s only 7 I don`t have to be in til 8:30."

"Oh really?"

"I`ll just go in early so I can get back here sooner." She kissed him again before she ran to the shower. Mick was tempted to join her, hearing her and imagining what she was doing was torture. He decided he would male her some coffee and eggs, although he knew she would fight about eating, he would do it anyway.

Beth got out about 20 minutes later and dressed, put her makeup on, and do her hair. She walked over to where Mick was cooking some eggs and put her arms around his waist, "What are you making?"

"Just some eggs and coffee for you." Mick said as he shut off the stove. He poured her coffee out and gave it to her, "I figured you would like your egg fried." She smiled as she walked over to the small dining area.

"I love eggs fried, but I`m not really hungry."

Mick walked over to her with the plate off eggs and her coffee and placed it in front of her, "I know you won`t eat lunch or dinner, so why not start the day off with eating something. It`s dangerous not to eat you could faint in the middle of a meeting or something." He sat across from her and held a cup of his own filled with A-.

Beth took a fork full of eggs and put it in her mouth, "See I`m eating? Happy." She leaned across the small table and kissed him, "Yes very." He replied.

She sat back and finished her eggs and brought her coffee with her to work before she said good bye to Nina and Brady. Nina was whining by the time she left and Brady gave her a slight hug. Beth wanted to raise them to be respectful and kind to everyone that did the same to them and Brady gave her hope for that. She left with one of the most greatest feeling she had ever felt.

Mick let Brady and Nina play for a while and left one of the educational videos , one of the many videos they had gotten from one of their friends for their 1st birthday, for them to watch and listen to while he sorted through emails. He fed them lunch and was disgusted about how they ate food from jars. The food was at a consistency where he would have hurled if Mick were human. Mick put them back where they were in the living room and in front of a toy train and doll house. They both played with each other talking to each other in a language no one understood, but they did get along until Brady threw the caboose of the train at Nina and caused her to bleed on her arm. Before Brady could throw another piece of the train at her, Mick took it from him and put it high above his reach.

"Brady you don`t do that to your sister!" Mick picked up a screaming Nina and brought her to the bathroom sink. He went back to Brady and put him in the bedroom in the middle of the bed, "Now your sister is hurt. You can`t hurt people it`s not nice. She did nothing to you!" Brady`s eyes teared as Mick scolded him and Mick kissed his forehead, "It`s a no no." He rushed back to Nina and took the first-aid kit from the medicine cabinet. Nina`s wound was only about a centimeter deep, but the blood was already going down her arm. Nina screamed as he put peroxide into the wound, "I`m sorry baby I know it hurts, but Daddy is only trying to make it better." She kept crying and sobbing til Mick heard Beth walk into the apartment.

"Mick? What`s going on I heard screaming." Beth asked from the front door.

"Just come in the bathroom." Mick told her as she came into the bathroom and immediately saw Nina`s arm, "What happened?" She picked Nina up and swayed back and forth, trying to comfort her crying daughter.

"Brady threw a piece of that train set at her."

"Did you yell at him? How dare he do that? How did he even learn that?" Beth was raging mad now.

"I don`t know he`s only a year old." Mick said.

"It doesn`t matter Mick he hurt Nina. That can`t happen. Go yell at him!" She was spitting mad and Mick went back into the bedroom. He walked to the bed and Brady wasn`t there. The smell of fresh blood hit him like a massive train and he searched til he found him next to the bed lying unconscious in a pool of blood around his head.

"Oh god. Brady stay with me." Mick slowly picked him up and knew he should lay him on a flat surface, so he walked to the kitchen, supporting Brady`s head, and cleared the counter and gently placed him there. "BETH GET ME THE FIRST AID KIT NOW!" Beth jumped at this and quickly grabbed the first aid kit and brought it to the kitchen. Once she saw Brady lying on the counter she broke down into tears and put Nina on the couch. "Beth you need to get me a towel to stop the bleeding." She froze and only stared at her son. "Beth honey come on Brady needs you." She snapped out of her catatonic state and quickly grabbed a towel and have it to Mick. Mick put the towel under his head and on the bleeding wound.

"Beth put pressure right here." Mick took Beth`s hand and put it where his was, "Now keep pressure right there. You`re doing good Beth." Mick looked Brady over for signs of other trauma and only recognized that his pulse was very slow and light and that his skin was very pale. Mick went into the freezer of the refrigerator and took the ice pack and put it under the towel. Brady`s pulse dimmed down and soon became silent in Mick`s ears. All Mick could do was start compressions on his own son, tears formed in his eyes as Beth sobbed over his limp body. Their son was dying and so were they.


	27. Chapter 27 Losing Him

Chapter 27

_**Thank You to all who have reviewed. Redlioness62 I hope you got my private message. Keep reading there are plenty more twists and surprises to come! If you haven`t already, I strongly recommend reading Beth`s version of this story written by the friend that I co-wrote this with here is the link: /s/6744986/1/For_the_Benefit_Of (put fan fiction. net before it)**_

Mick knew Brady had maybe a few minutes left in him, but those minutes were precious and needed to be kept, "Beth call 911. Tell them he has no pulse and to hurry." Beth nodded at him faintly and called 911.

_Hello 911 what`s your location?_

"Um Apartment 5 on South Hill Street."

_Okay I have your location. What is your emergency?_

Beth sobbed into the phone, "My son hit his head and he has no pulse please hurry." She hung up the phone and went back to holding the towel on Brady`s head. Mick was still doing compressions and giving him two breaths. Beth bit her lip trying to bite back her sobs. The paramedics came a few minutes later with big bags full of equipment. Mick still kept doing compressions and breathing for Brady as best he could, he didn`t even notice the two come in.

One of them put a hand on Mick`s shoulder to stop him, "Sir we can take it from here." Mick stepped back and let the two men work over his son, but still kept close. Beth went over to Mick slowly and clung to him like her teddy bear while Coraline kidnapped her. The two paramedics worked aggressively over Brady while Mick and Beth watched for dear life. Mick`s eyes were teary, but none of them actually fell down his cheek. He needed to stay calm and strong for Beth or they would both be broken and destroyed.

After a few minutes, the two men working over the little one year old`s body stopped and one turned to Mick and Beth with eyes full of sorrow, "I`m sorry we couldn`t save him. We`re very sorry for your loss." Beth broke out into tears and nestled into Mick, making his shirt wet with her tears. A few tears fell down Mick`s face and onto Beth, but his face was kept straight, only staring at Brady`s limp form. The other paramedic went up to them, "We need to take his body, so say your goodbyes." Mick walked with Beth to Brady and Beth took his cold tiny hand into hers. Mick just looked into his eyes that were left open and soothingly closed his tiny eye lids. The two paramedics put his body onto a stretcher and closed a body bag over him. Beth sobbed loud and hard while watching them take her son away. They stumbled into their bedroom and held each other, supporting each other. Beth sobbed so hard that she couldn`t breathe.

"Beth come on you have to calm down." Mick soothed her and rubbed her back.

"Mick...How can...I-" Beth said until Mick interrupted, "Don`t talk just breathe." Beth took in some deep, cleansing breaths and started arguing with Mick, "Mick how can I be calm if my son just died on my kitchen counter and the last thing I said about him was that he was bad and that you should yell at him. I`m the worst god damn mother in the world!" She fell into Mick and clung to him.

Mick spoke gently into her hair, "Brady loved you Beth and you loved him. You are not the worst mother you are the best. You gave Brady the best you could and that`s what the best mothers do." Mick kissed her and kept one hand on her cheek when they pulled apart. "I love you." He kissed a few of her tears away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." Beth moved her thumb over Mick`s cheeks to wipe away some of his tears and she herself released new tears again, "Can you get me the phone?" Mick nodded and handed Beth his cell phone.

_Hey Mick long time no-_

"Jenna it`s Beth I need you to come to my apartment." She spoke, tears falling into the receiver.

_Beth what`s wrong? Are you crying? What happened? Are you hurt?_

"Brady just died." She barely got the words out and Mick soothingly ran his hand up and down her back.

_Oh my god. I`ll be over in a second. Is Mick there?_

"Yea please Jenna hurry." Beth said, shakily.

_We`re coming. Hang it there._

Beth gave Mick back his phone and he put it in his pocket. "Jenna`s coming with Josef." Mick nodded and pulled her into him and rubbed her back. There was a knock at their door a few minutes later and Mick went to get the door. Jenna walked in and hugged Mick, "I`m so sorry." Josef walked in after her and sat with Mick on the couch.

"Mick I can`t even begin to understand your pain." Josef wasn`t much of a sympathetic guy, but this was his best friend, Mick was like a brother to him.

"You didn`t have to come Josef I know your not the guy to talk about this with." Mick hid in the corner of the couch, looking away from Josef.

"I`ll leave. Just call me if you need me." Josef got up and left, but turned to Mick when he reached the door, "I really am sorry Mick." Then he was gone. Mick put his face in his hands and cried, not wanting anyone to see him.

*Meanwhile In the Bedroom...*

Jenna sat with Beth, Beth was crying into Jenna and she tried to tell her friend soothing words, "Beth it`s okay."

"Jenna it is _not _okay! My son just fell off this bed and died! The last thing I told him was that he was bad and I told Mick to yell at him!" Beth sobbed into her. She thought the pain would never go away.


	28. Chapter 28 I Was Going To Do So Much

Chapter 28

**_MickBeth Fan yes I must admit it was a dark turn, but I felt Brady needed to go and also thanks for reading!_**

Beth woke with Jenna passed out next to her. She felt the wet tears still on her face as Beth and remembered crying herself to sleep in Jenna`s arms. No other friend had been this supportive except for Mick. But she didn`t count Mick as a friend at this point. He was her fiance, the love of her life, her lover.

Beth`s world stopped while put aside her thoughts of Brady and his death as she thought of where Mick could be. The last place she saw Mick was in the living room with Josef when Jenna came, but he could also be in his freezer. She got out of bed and slowly padded into the living room and when she looked thoroughly enough for him there, she went into his freezer room. A slight chill ran down her spine as she went in and closed the door, but she had to check on Mick. Beth looked into the glass freezer and when she saw he wasn`t there, she immediately became worried.

Beth walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone on the counter and quickly dialed his number. Maybe Josef took him to his house or something. But her mind wandered to other places...Lance took him and killed him or Lance killed Josef and is torturing Mick as she stood there. Or maybe Coraline came back and took him for herself. Beth shook her head, making the dreadful thoughts escape from her head.

Mick didn`t pick up and she did not want to leave a message, so she called again. It seemed like the call took forever to go to voicemail, but she stayed persistent and called him over and over, until the sixth call when he actually picked up.

"Beth I`m sorry." Mick`s voice quivered.

"Honey you don`t need to be sorry. Where are you? I need you." she said, sympathetically.

"I went to the park." Mick said. Beth could hear the tears in his eyes, "Mick the sun is up you shouldn`t be outside."

"I don`t care. I lost him." Mick bit back more sobs as he kept the phone up to his ear.

"I`m coming to get you. Don`t do anything irrational." Beth hung up the phone and scribbled a note for Jenna and put it on the bedroom door. She grabbed the remaining blood bags from the fridge and put it in her purse. God why did he have to go outside? Doesn`t he know he gets weak in sunlight? She drove as fast as she could to the park and parked next to Mick`s Benz. She got out and found Mick in the middle of the baseball field and sat next to him.

"Mick?" She nudged him and he shook, "Sorry I didn`t mean to scare you. What are you doing here? Especially in the sun no less!" Beth looked over at him while Mick looked off into the distance.

"I was going to bring him here. Teach him how to play, tell him things that only fathers can." He snapped out of his 'trance' and looked at Beth, "I can`t do that anymore Beth. I didn`t have the chance to, no chance to say goodbye." Beth put her arms around Mick and held him tight, letting a few of his tears hit her shoulder. "He`s gone Beth. Gone." Beth pulled out of his embrace and looked into his icy blue eyes, "I know baby. It`s okay we have each other." Mick placed his hand on Beth`s cheek and the corner of his mouth twitched into a slight grin.

"I guess we do." Beth smiled back at him, "Are you hungry? I brought you some blood in case you were out here killing yourself or something. I was so worried."

"I`m sorry. I needed to clear my mind." Mick told her, still smiling.

"Don`t leave me again. Promise me." Beth asked.

"I promise. I won`t leave you." Beth grinned wider and kissed him. Mick leaned into her, feeling the soft pressure of her lips on his. Beth held his curls in her hands and moaned as his tongue went into her mouth. Mick`s fangs elongates and Beth let her tongue feel around them, enjoying the feel and sensations she got from just touching his fangs. They pulled apart to breathe, more for Beth`s sake than Mick`s. The sun beat down on Mick and his fangs glistened in the sun`s rays. Beth took his hand and quickly brought him into her car.

"Mick why do you stay out in the sun when you know it weakens you?" Beth was worried about him. Was he insane?

"You make me forget that I`m a vampire Beth. You make me feel human. I want to be human for you." Mick told her while moving his hand up and down Beth`s arm.

"I know, but Coraline took the last of the cure from you and Lance is after me so I doubt he`ll give some to you. I`m okay with you being a vampire. I love you and I mean all of you." Mick looked down and dropped his hand.

"I know you do, but I still worry I`ll hurt you." Mick said, quiet now.

"Mick you have never hurt me. I know you never will. Your control is what keeps you sane. Your my delicate flower." Beth said as Mick looked up at her beautiful, perfect face and smiled.

"Let`s go home." Beth said and started the car to drive home. The ride was quiet for the most part. Mick drank out of a few bags Beth had bought, thank god she was smart enough to bring the extra blood bags.

They came home a few minutes later, still dressed in their clothes from last night and went up to their apartment. They had temporarily forgotten about Brady as they walked in, hand in hand, smiling and kissing each other.


	29. Chapter 29 Brady went Bye Bye

Chapter 29

Jenna greeted the two of them at the front door, "Well where did you two run off to?"

"It`s a long story. I`ll call and tell you later. Thanks for coming to support me." Beth gave Jenna a hug, "I`ll be fine for now." She glanced back at Mick and winked.

"You call me and don`t hesitate to call either. I`ll have my phone with me at all times. I`m just on call for today in peds and maternity, so call me." Jenna went over to Mick and hugged him, "Help each other out will you?" Mick laughed and nodded as Jenna walked out the door. Mick turned to Beth, who had a sly look on her face, and lunged towards her at vampire speed. Beth squealed and held onto him as he whisked her to the couch. Beth giggled and looked up at him and smiled.

"You know something Mick?" She asked wanting Mick to listen to her.

"Sure." He said smiling.

"I always thought Josh and I were soul mates. We met in High School and we were that couple that everyone knew we would get married and have kids together someday and we did. But then you came into my life. You saved my life countless times, helped me through the death of my husband and now our son, and you`ve done so much for me that I feel like I haven`t thanked you enough."

Mick interrupted her, "You have thanked me plenty." He leaned in to kiss her and she pushed him back.

"I`m not done yet." She said with a smile, "But when you came along, I felt safe and I felt like Josh was great, but you were better for some reason. I felt like when I was with Josh I was cheating on you. When he kissed me, I would picture you kissing me. And those dreams...god." Mick chuckled and Beth continued, giggling herself, "And those dreams, at least some of them, came true. I have you as my fiance and a beautiful baby girl and her daddy is the best daddy in the world." Beth kissed him, feeling his lips on hers made her feel like she was flying. Almost like the high she thought you would get when you did drugs. Mick was her drug and she definitely planned to overdose on him.

Mick cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss, surprising Beth. The kiss soon led them to wanting more and taking off each other`s clothes one by one. They each knew how their night would end.

((((****))))

Nina woke them up early the next morning and Mick tiredly walked to her room and rocked her back to sleep. That was the plus of Mick being a vampire and the fact that he didn`t need to have a full nights rest in a bed, but a few hours in a freezer and a glass or two of blood kept him up and running.

Saturday came rather quickly and made Beth jumpy and nervous. It was the day their son was going to be put in the town`s local cemetery and she hadn`t planned any of it. Josef had promised them that he would handle everything and although they trusted him, she still felt like nothing was prepared and it would just be Mick, herself, Jenna, and Josef. They arrived in all black attire and to Beth`s pleasing, Josef had everything put together perfectly.

Mick and Beth sat in the front and looked at all the people that were invited. Mick nudged Beth and she turned to him, "I really want to say something Beth."

"Mick. I`m sorry, but Michele will get suspicious and think something is up." Beth said, trying to be sympathetic towards him. Mick looked down and folded his hands while she put a hand on his shoulder, "We can have another ceremony. A small one with just me you and Nina." He nodded curtly and the funeral started.

A majority of the people kneeled or stood next to Brady`s casket and said what they wanted to say and a few said a few words in front of everyone. Beth walked nervously up to the podium and looked at the crowd with teary eyes. "Brady was my son. My only son. I may have only known him for just over a year, I knew that he would be a great boy. Even without his father, I knew he would be the perfect son." She looked over to Mick, "He was the happiest little boy and he loved his sister and he loved me and Mick. Mick stood up to be the father figure in his life and Brady loved everyone. There wasn`t one person he didn`t like." She looked down and wiped her wet cheeks, "Thank you all for coming." Beth found a way to get back to her seat and be present for the rest of the funeral. She glanced over to Mick and saw that he was crying too and she sobbed into him from time to time.

When the small service was finished, everyone that attended processed on to the small cemetery that had been prepared earlier for Brady. A few words of peace and love were said before Brady was put into the earth and during the descent of Brady. Mick bit his lip to hold back his sobs and keep his tears at bay. Beth was full on balling and held onto Mick`s hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Mick and Beth thanked everyone for coming and left to go back home. Nina looked up at Beth`s watery eyes, "Brady?"

Beth looked down at her curious daughter and wasn`t completely sure what to say, "Brady went bye bye Nina. I`m sorry." She croaked and Nina was still curious as to what her mother was talking about.


	30. Chapter 30 Just The 2 Of Us Well Kind of

Chapter 30

_30 Chapters and many more to come...Thanks for reading!_

*Two Weeks Later*

Beth had just gotten off the phone with Michele and she wanted Mick and Beth to go out and be able to have fun, just the two of them. She had also agreed to watch Nina for them and Beth was so glad she had Michele in her life for once. Mick was working again and Ben had given her a while off to grieve for Brady, but she wanted a distraction, those were hard to get these days. Ben had made sure she didn`t come into the office or even think about a case. It made her even more depressed.

Mick came home before Beth could even start to think about making dinner and she greeted him with a kiss. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"Mick?" She tried her best to look innocent so he could buy into whatever she wanted.

"What is it? If you want-" Beth put a finger over his mouth and smiled.

"How about you and I go out to dinner and have a night all to ourselves." Beth said, seductively.

"What about Nina?" He asked.

"Michele has her til tomorrow. Its just you and me." She grinned and played with the buttons on his shirt til he put his hands on hers to stop her.

"I don`t know I met this client today and it really tired me out. I could really use some freezer time. Maybe-"

Beth interrupted him again, "I`ll tire you out another way if we go out to eat." He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back.

"Let me get dressed and then we`ll leave." Before Beth could retreat to their bedroom, she kissed his cheek and went into the bedroom. She squealed in delight as she went through her outfits and dresses she had bought yesterday and picked out a piece of lingerie for later. She had gone to the mall with Jenna and picked a few items with him in mind.

Mick sat on the couch waiting patiently and Beth came out in the living room a few minutes later. She wore a strapless hot red dress with matching red pumps. The dress hugged her every curve and she had no baby fat from having twins. Mick wanted to take her right there on the couch, but she would never let him.

"Beth you look gorgeous." Mick was stunned by her and put his arms around her waist.

"You don`t look so bad yourself." Beth smiled back at him and they left to eat out.

*Later That Evening*

Mick and Beth were both cuddled into each other on their couch watching television after their night out.

Beth looked up and smiled at him. He was perfect for her. If her mother had been here she would have approved, but seeing that Beth didn`t like her mother, her opinion of Mick didn`t matter to her. Mick leaned down and kissed her. The feel of their lips together electrified them both and made them feel even more in love. They pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes, eyes full of lust and passion.

"I love you so much Mick St. John." Beth said, breathlessly.

"As I love you." Mick replied and leaned down to kiss her again. Mick was her prince charming forever and ever. Beth yawned and Mick grinned. Sometimes her being human made him love her more. He carried her to bed and changed her into her comfortable pajamas and tucked her in. She whimpered until Mick laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You`re very warm." She remarked before she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

At about 2 in the morning there was a knock on the door that woke both Mick and Beth. Beth got out of the bed first and opened the door to find Talbot standing in the doorway. Beth nervously wrapped her robe around her tighter, "Ben what are you doing here?" She yawned and looked up at him.

"Sorry to bother you so early, but I really need you for this case. May I come in?" Beth nodded and moved aside for him to go and he sat on the couch. Mick sat across from him, on edge to why Talbot had come into their apartment so early. "Hi Mick." Ben tried to be courteous to him, but Mick made him nervous, especially with no shirt on. Beth sat on Mick`s lap and stared at Ben.

"So whats this case about?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"There`s a theater downtown that hosts ballets and dances and such and recently the lead to the next ballet has gone missing. I want you to audition for the lead part and try to get a lead on one of the other dancers. Maybe even the leading guy. You wouldn`t have to change your name and Mick can pose as your boyfriend."

Beth smiled and held up her left hand, "I think fiance would work better, but I would love to take this case."

Ben`s eyes grew at the site of her ring and nodded, "You were the first person that came to mind because i knew you used to dance as a child."

"Thanks for thinking of me." Her grin grew and so did Mick`s patience.

"I`ll just leave you two to go back to sleep and enjoy each others company." Ben let himself out and left the two lovers alone.


	31. Chapter 31 Auditions

Chapter 31

A few days later Mick and Beth drove over to the theater in the late afternoon with Nina. Beth had been trying to practice in her apartment, but Mick was always making her nervous by watching her and laughing. Mick thought she looked adorable trying to practice and he could tell she was happy when she danced. She always had this look on her face that let him know that she was in another world and he was looking in on it. Too late for that.

They arrived at the theater a few minutes before the auditions started and Mick opened the door for her.

Beth smiled and curtsied, "Why thank you."

"My pleasure." Mick opened the back door and removed Nina from her car seat and carried her into the theater, holding Beth`s hand. The theater was filled with young women in leotards and some putting on tutus. Mick sat by the entrance with Nina, in darkness, while Beth joined the rest of the women. A man, of large stature and short, walked in front of them with a, well defined, young man , in his late 20s maybe even early 30s, followed behind him.

"Hello ladies. My name, as many of you should know, is Jim. As you all know we have called you all here to be the lead role in our ballet this year. I have directed and choreographed every ballet in this theater since 30 years ago and I plan to continue that" The large short man spoke and continued, "Our ballet this year will be the swan lake. One of you will be the lead with Mark and the rest will be in the show and still be a vital part in our show as backup dancers. Now let`s get started." He smiled and walked into the sea of chairs in front of the stage with Mark. Jim snapped his fingers and the music started.

Mick watched all the girls and knew Beth was the best out of all of them. Many of them messed up or stopped midway through the song, but Beth was always on target, never stopping. Jim held up his hand for them all to stop and Mark went on the stage.

Jim raised his voice to speak to them, "Mark is going to dance with the top three ladies we thought were the best and whoever has the best chemistry and rhythm with Mark will get the part." Mark took Beth and two other girls to dance with him, only lasting a few minutes each. Mick knew who the winner was. Beth. It wasn`t just because she was his fiance, but that she really did well. Nina clapped when the music ended and Beth blushed. She didn`t want anyone to know she had a daughter, not until she got the part at least.

"Thank you ladies for coming. If you all take a seat on the stage and wait a few minutes, Mark and I will announce the leading lady." Mark and Jim bickered and talked for what seemed like a lifetime to all the women, but only lasted the few minutes that Jim had told them it would take.

They both stood in front of the crowd of girls and were ready to announce the winner, "It was a tough choice, but Mark and I both agreed that Beth Turner was the perfect lady for the part." Beth grinned and stood as her name was spoken. Everyone clapped and they were all dismissed and given schedules. Beth ran over to Mick and leaped into his awaiting arms. He spun her around and held her tight, "Congratulations honey. I knew you would make it."

Beth stood back on her feet and smiled up at him, "Thanks. I was nervous. Could you tell?"

Mick shook his head, "Not at all. You were perfect." He leaned down and kissed her. A group of girls passed by them with craned necks, staring wide eyed. They pulled apart after a few minutes and left the theater.

*A Few Weeks Later*

Mick and Beth had come into a routine with Beth working all day at the theater, practicing, and Mick working part time while Beth was dancing. He would visit her sometimes if he had finished a case and tried to take her to lunch, but she insisted that she wasn`t hungry.

Mick took her home on a weekday with Nina and they were both tired. Mick had done an insane amount of paper work and did a little security detail. Beth had an aggressive day working with Mark and Jim. She had never felt so sore and all she wanted to do now was sleep with Mick in her bed.

"I`ll go put Nina to sleep." Mick told her before heading to Nina`s room.

"Thanks." Beth replied and walked into their bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and passed out in her bed.

Mick tucked Nina in and kissed her goodnight before returning to the bedroom to find a sleeping Beth, snoring lightly and peacefully. He laid down next to her, put his arms around her, and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32 An Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 32

Beth woke the next morning and was excited for her day ahead. They were doing a full dress rehearsal with all the dancers and she did not want to be late. She kissed Mick before going in the shower and getting dressed in her outfit for the first act.

Mick watched from his own spot on the bed, shielding his face from the morning sun from the window. Beth smiled and closed the curtains to block the rays from his face.

"Thanks." Mick said, putting his hand down.

Her smiled widened, "Your`e a delicate flower Mick St. John." He grinned back at her, remembering the time they had investigated together when Leni Hayes went missing.

"Off to work?" He asked as she put on her makeup.

"Yea I really want to nail the second act. I can never get this one move." She said and turned to him, "How do I look?"

"Great. Now stay with me in bed all day." He said with a sly look on his face.

"Mick I can`t this rehearsal is important. Like really important." She said and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Beth put her hand on his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Beth planned on a lingering kiss, but a knock on the door interrupted them. Beth pulled back and kisses his cheek before she got up to answer the door.

Beth still kept a smile on her face as she opened the door and that smile disappeared when she saw who her visitor was. A woman in her 40s or 50s stood in the doorway. She had blonde hair like Beth and the same facial structure. Beth`s eyes widened at the sight of her and wanted to slam the door in her face, but she knew she couldn`t.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Beth said, a little on the angry side.

"I came to see my daughter." She pushed past Beth and dropped her bags on the floor.

Beth turned towards her, still keeping the door open, "I haven`t seen you in years. Where have you been?"

"Traveling my dear traveling." She said, showing off. Mick curiously strolled into the living room and stood near Beth.

"Beth who is this?" Mick asked, further examining the woman in front of them.

"My mother." Beth really hated her. Yes she hated her own mother, but it was for all the right reasons.

Beth`s mother held out her hand towards him, "My name is Susan. Susan Turner." Mick shook her hand, hoping she didn`t recognize him. This was going to be disastrous if she made the connection.

"Mick. Mick St John." He replied curtly.

"Why are you here anyway?"Beth asked.

"I told you. I wanted to see my daughter. I missed you." Susan stepped closer to her and tried to hug her, but Beth pushed her away and folded her arms in front of her.

"You missed me?" Beth ran a shaky hand through her hair and continued, "When you were gone I cried at night, wishing you`d come back and then when daddy died" Her eyes began to tear, "and I had the house all to myself I cried harder. We both missed you and he really loved you so much and it hurt me to watch him cry over you. It made me so mad to think you were out in the world somewhere while this man, this man, that gave everything to you and to me all his love and all his time and energy and how you just left him like he was nothing. I hated you for it...and here you are saying you missed me." Beth started to full on cry now and she clung to Mick as if he were her life line.

Susan cried too and watched as Mick comforted her. Beth sobbed into Mick and stormed out of the room and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Mick wanted to follow after her, but he knew she was too angry to be in his presence. Susan slowly backed into the living room and sat on the couch. Mick sat next to her and waited til she calmed down to speak with her.

Beth sat in the middle on the bed, covered in tears, and took out her phone and called Jenna. She shakily held the phone to her ear and waited for Jenna to speak.

"Hey Beth." Jenna said, happy and giddy.

"Jenna I need you to come over." She said, shakily.

"I`m on my way, but Beth what happened?" Jenna responded, putting her keys down.

"My mom came back and shes in my living room right now talking to Mick. Oh god Mick." She sobbed into the phone.

"Just hang in there I`m going to be there in 5." Jenna hung up and sped faster to Beth`s apartment. Beth clutched her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth on the bed.

Jenna came in five minutes later, not even bothering to say hello to Mick or Susan, but walking right to Beth`s room. She sat next to her and put her arms around her, "Beth I`m so sorry."

"She ju-ju-just came back. Out of no-no-nowhere." Beth stuttered and sobbed into Jenna.

"I know. It`s okay." Jenna told her soothingly.

"I hate her." Beth said.

"Do you want me to get Mick and I`ll go talk to Susan?" Beth nodded in response and Jenna went into the living room to free Mick from talking to Jenna.

"Beth wants to see you." She told Mick and took his place, facing Susan.

Mick quickly went into the bedroom and went to Beth, "Beth, honey, are you okay?" She shook her head and Mick only held her closer, listening to the strong, fast beat of her heart.


	33. Chapter 33 Tampons

Chapter 33

"She just came in here thinking I would just come back into her life." She spoke into his chest, knowing he could hear her, she continued to talk, "She makes me so mad. I hate her."

"I`m sorry sweetheart. What can I do?" He was at a loss for words and actions.

"Just hold me." She told him and he held her closer. She cried more and his shirt was wet as anything, like he had just gotten out of the shower with a t-shirt on. When she cried harder, he rubbed her back, trying to calm her further.

"You should`ve seen me talking to her. I was trying so desperately for her not to notice me I just went on this rant about you." She pulled back from his grip a little and looked up at him and smiled. Mick had a strange way of making her feel better, but it worked.

"I love you." Beth said and kissed him.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her back, "I guess I should go back out there." He said looking down.

Beth sat there for a few seconds and sat up, "I have an idea. Go out to the store and buy something."

"I guess I can do that." He said, "What should I buy?"

"I don`t know...Tampons...Yea Tampons."

"Okay, love you. Stay here and don`t move." He said, kissing her before he left to go to the supermarket. The drove there was nothing special and he parked far away from the entrance and walked in and realized he had no idea which one to buy. He pulled out his phone and dialed Beth`s number, standing in front of the wide variety of tampons.

"Hey. Did you get it yet?" She asked, almost sounding excited.

"Theres so many of them. Which one do I buy?" Mick asked confused. Beth laughed. Of course he had no idea which one to buy, he was a guy.

"Just grab one and leave." She told him, matter-of-factly. Mick grabbed a random box and walked to the front, noticing the intense stares from other shoppers.

"Why are all these people staring?" He asked, staring right back at them and putting the box on the belt in front of an open register.

Beth bit her lip, trying not to laugh and smiled, "They`re just not used to the fact that you are man enough to buy tampons for your fiancee." He paid for his purchase and walked out with bag, the cashier followed him with her eyes with her mouth wide open. "They`re jealous that you aren`t theirs." She said.

"They should, but I only have eyes for one woman." He said, getting into the car and throwing the bag in the passenger seat.

"Should I be jealous? Another woman you speak of?" She asked, obviously kidding.

"I love you, Beth and only you. I`ll be home in a minute. Love you." He said before hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket. He went back up into the apartment with the shopping bag and went into the bedroom and put the bag on the bed. Beth smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Your`e welcome. I think you should get it next time. You know to avoid the attention I picked up from the store." He told her and sat on the bed next to her.

She laughed, "I think you had more fun than I would have had."

"You think?" He chuckled and knew he had to get her to talk to Susan, "Beth I think you should talk to you mom. I don`t think she`ll leave unless you speak to her."

"I guess so." Beth got up and out of the bed and neared the bedroom door before she turned around and ran back to him and took his hand, "As long as you`re there with me." Mick nodded and they both went out into the living room. They assumed Jenna left because she was gone and Susan was the only one sitting across from them, awaiting their conversation.

"Mom. I love you, but it really hurt me when you left. I just don`t understand why it took you so long to com back into my life." She said, squeezing Mick`s hand tighter.

"I tried finding you a few years back and I didn`t succeed, so when I found you a few months ago I came back here." Her eyes started to tear, "I left your dad because I didn`t know what else was out there and I hated my life. I`m sorry Beth. I hope I can make it up to you." Susan said, tears streaming down her face.

"I hope you can. I forgive you-"

"Wait." Susan looked at Mick, "You look familiar...like-"

"Should we tell her Mick?" Beth asked, looking over at him.

"Exposing it could lead to horrible-"

"Mick`s a vampire." Beth stated and Mick groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Wha...What?" Susan confusedly said.

"He`s a vampire...Don`t freak out..." Beth said trying to keep her calm.

"I`m not...I`m confused...how?"

"Well he was bitten and changed..." Beth answered.

"Wait...You look like-Beth!" Susan said, finally making the connection.

"Yes mommy he`s the one that saved me." Beth said, smiling.

"I knew he looked familiar." Susan said.

"You can`t tell anyone or else there will be some type of vampire apocalypse and it`ll be horrible for all of us." Beth told her.

"I won`t. I promise I won`t tell anyone. It`s just so weird that he`s still alive and all." Susan said, looking at Mick.

"Nice to see you again?" Mick said.

Susan laughed, "Yes it is Mr. St John. I see you still are protecting Beth."

Mick grinned, "Yes. I love her very much." He leaned over and kissed her to prove his point.

"I see." Susan uncomfortably shifted and cleared her throat and they pulled apart.

"Come follow me you can stay in the guest room." Beth led her into the guest room she had that was across from Nina`s room and helped her get settled in. Mick just sat back and enjoyed a glass of A+.


	34. Chapter 34 Helping Performance Levels

Chapter 34

**_This chapter is rated M in some parts. I`m very sorry for the delay I went on vacation and had no way of getting online._**

Beth went to work early the week after her mother was living with her, just like she had everyday. She had been working her ass off since she first started and Jim was pleased, but it seemed like he wanted more of her. During a five minute break Jim pulled Beth over to talk with her.

"Beth have you been practicing at home?" Jim asked.

"Oh yes I have. I try to whenever I can. Why? Am I doing bad? Please tell me if I am because-" Beth started to ramble, but he interrupted her.

"You`re doing just fine Beth. You are one of the best dancers I have ever had, but I have a little tip for you."

"Oh please tell me. I`ll do anything to get better." She pleaded with him.

"Do you have a boyfriend, husband something?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I`m engaged actually." She told him, happily.

"Well that`s great because sex with him will help your performance level." He advised her.

"Really?" She asked, not believing him.

"Yea try it a few times and you`ll see." Jim told her, knowing from prior experience.

"I`ll get on top of that." She said, blushing slightly. They all went back to work and the day neared its end and she drove back to her apartment. Mick sat with Nina in his arms and Susan cooing at her granddaughter next to him when Beth walked in.

"I hope you haven`t all had too much fun without me." Beth said, putting her bag down and sitting to join them.

"We just like listening to the sound of Nina`s giggles." Susan said, tickling her again to prove it.

"Mom can you take Nina into your room or something? I need to speak with Mick alone." Mick`s eyes shot up at hers when he heard this and kept his eyes on her, trying to read her. Susan nodded and took Nina from Mick and disappeared into her room. Beth snuggled into Mick and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Same as it always is, but I was wondering..."

"About what?" He asked, curious.

"Could you and I have a little fun tonight?" She asked, smiling up at him and trying to get him into the mood of it.

Mick smiled, "Sure, but what brought this on?"

"I`ll tell you later. Let me just make something for Nina and my Mom to eat and we can figure it out from there." She kissed him, teasing him, and started to make Nina and her mother dinner. Beth walked over to her mother`s bedroom and knocked before entering.

"Hey mom can you do me a little favor?" She asked.

"Sure honey what is it?" Susan said.

"Could you watch Nina for maybe an hour or two tonight? I made dinner and she`ll probably be asleep for most of the time anyway." Beth said, a little anxious.

"Of course I`ll watch my granddaughter for a little while." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." Beth said and went into her bedroom to get ready. Mick was already dressed in his normal duster and dark clothing while Beth but on a form fitting, cream colored dress. Mick looked her over and moaned at the sight of her, "You kill me." He said.

Beth smiled and took his hand and went into the living room. Michele and Nina were eating at the small table in the kitchen and Beth walked over to them.

"We`ll only be gone for an hour or two." Beth said and leaned down to kiss Nina and only smile towards her mother. She turned away from them and took Mick`s hand and walked out of the apartment.

Mick followed her to his car and gently forced her against the side of the car and kissed her. The feel of his lips on hers felt natural to both of them. Beth pushed him away a little and looked up at him, "What about my neighbors?"

Mick chuckled, "We could go to a hotel."

"No that would be too much time away from Nina." Beth said and came up with an idea of her own. She turned around and opened the car door and got in the back and sat down. Mick followed after her and looked at her confused. Beth put her hand on his chest and kissed him. The kiss soon became hard and needy. Mick pulled back and looked directly into her eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked, unsure of what she wanted.

Beth tried her best to smile, "Yes. I want you. I need you." Mick moaned and resumed where their kiss ended. He made quick work of her dress, unzippering instead of ripping apart her dress like the monster he felt he was. Beth friskly removed his henley and threw it in the passenger seat of the benz. Their lips smashed back together, tongues massages one another. Beth moved her hands over his well toned abs and chest and moaned. Mick had his fingers on the clasp of her bra and released her breasts. Her bra fell to the floor next to the back seat and Mick`s mouth was suckling her nipples. Beth watched, occasionally moaning and moving her hands through his hair. When Mick had finished his work on her breasts he moved his hands slowly down to the one barrier between him and her hot core.

Mick put two fingers under each side of her panties and brought them painfully slow down her legs. Her panties joined her bra on the floor and he kissed her. Mick`s fingers crept up her legs and into her folds. One of his long fingers slid into her and Beth let out a small, short scream of pleasure while Mick moved his finger in and out of her, increasing his pace. Beth screamed as she hit her orgasm. Mick smiled and removed his fingers and kissed her.

Beth was breathless, but continued to remove Mick`s pants then his boxers. She deepened the kiss and grasped his fully erect member and Mick bit his lip to hold back his loud moan. Beth moved her hand up and down his length, increasing the pace of her hand and adding her fingernail brought Mick to the edge. Mick was now vamped out and a strong need for him to be inside her rushed over him. He laid her down on the back seat, her hands moving to his chest while he thrust inside her. Beth gasped at enormity of him. Beth knew Mick was big, but he felt amazing, like they were meant to be like this. Beth held up her wrist to his mouth and he bit down while exploding inside of her.

Beth screamed as Mick brought her to another orgasm and Mick leaned down to kiss her after licking her wounds closed. He rode out her orgasm until she was completely breathless and fell on top of her.

"I love you so much." Mick told her, holding her close.

"I love you too." Beth smiled up at him, "I think my performance will be so much better no."

Mick grinned, "I think so."

"I think if we did it one more-" Mick knew exactly what she meant and straddled her again. They made love well into the night and loving every minute of it.


	35. Chapter 35 You Can Be My Tissue

Chapter 35

After redressing and making sure they both looked presentable, Mick and Beth went back into their apartment, smiling like they never had before. Beth looked around and couldn`t find them until she reached the couch. Susan was sleeping with little 2 year old Nina leaning against her, sleeping as well. Beth nudged her mother and she woke, startled and looked up at her daughter.

"I thought you`d never come back." Susan said, strained.

"No I told you we would be back in an hour or two." Beth whispered back. Mick took Nina from Susan and put her in bed.

"How was it sweetie?" Susan asked, patting the couch cushion next to her.

"Amazing." Beth said, beaming.

"You look it too." Susan told her. They`re relationship was finally getting better.

((((****))))

Beth woke the next morning and showered and dressed as usual and left for work. She had another practice with just Mark and Mick wanted to go with her and watch her. Beth was complaining of a headache as they drove and Mick told her she should maybe stay home and take off, but Beth was a hard worker and she wouldn`t take time off. She also felt a little dizzy and had some vertigo, but if she told Mick he wouldn`t let her get out of the car.

Mick opened the door for her when they arrived and noticed her unusual paleness and warmth to her touch, warmer than usual. "Beth you don`t look so good."

"I`m fine. It`s just nerves." She told him and went off to start practicing. A few other girls were there also, sitting off stage, watching Beth`s every movement. Mick sat amongst the girls and watched also.

Jim was overlooking Mark and Beth and Beth was doing amazingly well. She definitely was following his orders and was improving, but he was enjoying her pale color. He watched Beth collapse to the floor and stood. "Beth?" He shouted.

Mick ran out to her and shook her, "Beth? Beth sweetheart open your eyes." Beth slowly drifted from unconsciousness and opened her eyes and looked up at her lover and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I was dancing." She said, in a hushed voice.

"You fainted." Mick told her, "Can someone bring her a water bottle?" Mark sprinted off stage and back with a water bottle and handed it to Mick. Mick nodded and unscrewed the cap and gave some to Beth. She took a few sips before attempting to get out of his grip and instead fell towards the floor again, not hitting the floor because Mick had caught her.

"I`m taking you home. No buts. I win this time." Mick told her and carried her out of the theater. Beth covered her face in embarrassment and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"This is so embarrassing." Beth said as Mick put her into the passenger seat of his car.

"Not as embarrassing it could have been if you were unconscious a little longer." Mick replied, more stern than he normally was.

"I`m sorry. I know I should have stayed home, but the show is next week and I wanted to make sure I was at every rehearsal." Beth told him.

"I know honey I just wish you put your health before anything else." Mick told her and reached over with one hand on the wheel, and took her hand in his. Her skin was warm to the touch and it worried him.

Beth`s head was pounding and all she wanted was to lay in bed and be in Mick`s arms, "Just take me home please. I feel horrible." Beth squeezed his hand and moved his hand to rest on her burning forehead. She sighed in relief at the coolness of his touch, his hand was doing wonders. Mick chuckled softly and drove back to her apartment. Mick carried her up and laid her on the couch. He was just about to go into the kitchen, but she grabbed his hand.

"Don`t leave me." She said, whispering. Mick sighed and sat next to her and put her head in his lap. Beth smiled up at him and fell asleep in the presence of her lover, her Mick.

Beth woke up in Mick`s arms in her bed. She sat up slightly to see her alarm clock read _2:30_. She had slept through the afternoon and most of the day. Beth looked over to see Mick fast asleep and cuddled in next to him and fell back asleep.

Mick woke first and watched Beth sleep for a while and when she woke up a few minutes later, her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him and smiled.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" She asked.

"Not long." He smiled back at her.

"Why didn`t you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. I didn`t want to disturb you." He said, soothingly.

"I was thinking..." She said, trailing off.

"What? What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Maybe we can stay in and watch a movie today. Just the two of us." Beth said, smiling up at him.

"I think that`s a great idea." He said. Beth leaned in and kissed him, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want." Mick told her. Beth squealed in delight and grabbed a movie in the living room. Mick followed and sat on the couch watching her every move. Beth put the movie in and cuddled into Mick on the couch watching the movie start. The screen read _Dear John _and Mick looked at Beth. She had picked a romantic movie for them, _how cute_ Mick thought.

He put an arm around her and held her tighter. Beth`s eyes started to tear and Mick wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her.

"It`s just so sad." Beth sobbed into his arm.

"Let me get you some tissues." Mick said, starting to get up. Beth pulled him back and looked right at him.

"You can be my tissue." She said, kissing him.


	36. Chapter 36 Getting Caught Red Handed

Chapter 36

**_Warning! This Chapter is Rated M! BEWARE! This chapter is also important in the story line of things so if you are underage but are still reading along skip to the next bold lettering._**

Mick smiled down at her and watched the rest of the movie. Beth was in tears and used Mick as her comfort blanket the whole time, holding his hand and squeezing it from time to time. When the movie ended Beth looked up at Mick and kissed him. Mick deepened the kiss and Beth laid him down and sat right below his hips. She started to fumble with his belt and shimmied his pants down just far enough to show her the destination she wanted and needed. She slowly crept her hand into his boxers and took him in her hands. Mick moaned, in her mouth, under her touch and closed his eyes. The smile on Beth`s was potently there as she looked down at him and moved her hand up and down his length.

"Beth." Mick moaned and Beth moved her hand faster. She started using her fingernail and drove Mick over the edge. She released him and wiped her hand on the couch. Mick smiled up at her and quietly thanked her, "I love you." He said, hoarsely.

"I love you too." She said back to him, "Now it`s you turn." Mick growled seductively at her and laid her where he was previously and quickly removed her shirt. He fondled her breasts through her bra and she moaned back at him. "Lower Mick. Lower." She told him and he moved his hand away from her breasts and to the hem of her shorts. He slid her shorts down with her panties and ran his finger through her folds. Beth moaned in response and he slid a finger into her. His finger was doing wonders to her and when he added a second finger she bucked wildly under him. He smiled and realized another presence in the room. He looked up to find Susan standing a few feet from the couch in pure shock. Beth was confused and looked up too.

**_Okay you can start here._**

"Oh god!" Beth screamed and quickly covered herself with the blanket while Mick quickly put his pants back on.

"Try not to be too loud next time!" Susan said and walked back into her bedroom. Beth covered her face with her hands, blushing like she never had before. Mick smiled down at her and put an arm around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and chuckled softly.

"That is so embarrassing." Beth said, her voice muffled from her hands.

"It happens," Mick said, kissing her temple, "I`m sure it happened to her." Beth laughed and Mick smiled back at her. In that moment Beth knew they were meant for each other. They were soul mates. Sure she loved Josh and married him, but it just didn`t feel right and being with Mick felt right. Her eyes welled up with tears and Mick kissed her softly. "What`s wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Everything is right." Beth smiled as tears freely fell down her face and she was sure her mascara was running.

"I love you Beth." Mick kissed her again, harder and more urgent and Beth kissed him back with the same want and desire he had.

*Next Morning*

Mick woke with Beth silently, and happily, sleeping next to him. He slowly disentangled himself from his hold around her and found his way to the shower. Beth rolled over and looked around for Mick hopelessly. She wasn`t worrying because she knew he was still there, he would never leave her. She sat up and heard the shower water running and snuck into the bathroom.

Mick was in the middle of grabbing the soap when he smelt Beth come into the room. He slowly brought his hand to the side and looked at her.

Beth smiled back seductively and said, "Hey."

"Hi." He replied weakly. Beth walked toward the shower and opened the door. Mick knew what she was up to, "As much as I would love to continue your little idea or fantasy rather." Beth smiled, starting to take off her shirt, "You have rehearsal today and I am coming with you. Remember?"

Beth remembered asking him to come with her to the rehearsal for today so he could look around, maybe find something the cops hadn`t found before.

"Oh. Right." Beth smiled, her cheeks turning hot and pink.

"I promise we can another time just not today." He placed his hand on her cheek, water droplets sticking to her cheek.

Beth smiled up at him, his 6 foot body was too tall for her she was 5' 6', but she still needed to look up to him and he looked down at her, "I`ll keep you to it then." She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Mick ended up waiting for Beth to finish getting ready in the living room a little before 9, the rehearsal started at 9:30, but Jim always liked her to come a half an hour early so Mark and her could practice, just the two of them.

"Beth we have to leave now. _Jim_ wants you to be there early. Remember?" He said. Mick hated Jim. Jim always made her late to their movie nights. Jim made her late to dates. Curse Jim.

"I know. I know." Beth came out in her pink tank top and shorts to greet him, "I`m ready now Mr. hurry-it-up."

"I like being on time that`s all. Is there something wrong with promptness?"

"No not at all, but I am not prompt." Beth smiled up at him when he groaned and she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and went out to the car.


	37. Chapter 37 Never AgainNever Again

Chapter 37

**_Sorry for the HUGE delay. I have been having major writer`s block and school started so trying to write another chapter became complicated. So here is the next chapter._**

Mick and Beth were out the door a few minutes before 9:30. Mick was stressed from the improper timing, but Beth was fine. They arrived at the theater at 9:30 and Mick opened the car door for Beth.

"Thank you." Beth smiled and gave him a soft, chaste kiss, "Go find some evidence while I practice."

"Yeah yeah let me do all the hard work while you dance." Mick told her.

"Dancing isn't as easy as it looks." Beth said back playfully.

"I know. I know a few moves myself." Mick smiled and disappeared before she could respond.

Beth sighed, "Of course you disappear." Beth went inside and met up with Mark and started to dance.

"Hey I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Mark said to her and Beth just smiled back at him. Jim started badgering orders and they promptly listened.

Mick headed up the small alley next to the theater and searched through the vast debris and trash that lined the wall. The smell of blood permeated the alleyway and Mick knew he would either find the missing girl`s body or her blood somewhere. He walked up to the trash can and searched through it to find a bloody outfit that reeked of vampire and a human's blood. Mick went back to his benz and put the outfit in a plastic bag. He decided to take it to BioNalysis for further testing later. If Beth asked if he found something, he would tell her, but only if she asked. Mick couldn't just blatantly tell her. Who would want to know they may be killed just like the dancer they were replacing? No one except maybe Beth. Beth was a tough one, but Mick still wanted to look out for her.

((((****))))

The two of them came home a little before dinner, Mick a little nervous because he had quickly went to BioNalysis without Beth knowing and he hated not telling her this, but it was for her own good. As soon as Beth put her bag down, she started to make dinner. Beth was never the greatest cook, usually Mick made their meals, but Beth wanted to at least try. Her cooking skills hadn't been used for a few months now, but that one time a few months ago she had burnt toast and Mick caught her that one morning...

_I thought only left this toast in the toaster for a minute. I guess I have to be careful next time and watch the toaster. Maybe watching the toaster wouldn't be a good idea..._

_"Is that burnt toast I smell?" Mick was in front of me suddenly and I was so close to screaming thinking he was some type of attacker, but I just smiled._

_"I'll take that as a yes." He replied and I tried to hide the evidence in the toaster, but he put his hand over mine and took the black bread to the garbage can. _

_"I was hungry and you were still sleeping." I told him. He was laying in bed, shirtless, in his peaceful, gorgeous state of sleep and I really didn't want to wake him. __I thought of waking him up, but that would have to be later after practice, that is if he was still sleeping. I plastered another smile on my face thinking of ways to wake him up._

Beth came out of her dream state and continued cooking the pasta and sauce she was preparing.

After they ate, Mick with a finished glass of scotch, they put Nina to bed and decided to call it a night themselves. Beth snuggled into the crook of his arm and closed her eyes, wanting to savor this moment. When Mick had just his pj pants on and no shirt, it drove her nuts.

"You feel warm. Maybe you should go in you freezer. Maybe I should make you sleep in there more often. I do like you here with me, but Mick you do need your freezer time and-" Beth said, before Mick interrupted her, "I'll go when you fall asleep."

"Promise?" She asked, practically asleep already.

Mick smiled, "Scout's honor," and she was out like a light. Mick soon passed out next to her, too tired to go to in his freezer.

*Next Morning*

Mick woke before Beth to the weirdest sensation he had ever felt. He had been near death, well died too, and this felt stranger. He looked over at Beth, at least he thought he did, and only saw a blur of her and the room around them. Mick thought he was going insane, trying to wipe his eyes, thinking there was something in them, but it just didn't seem to get out.

Beth slowly opened her eyes to see her fiance and smiled. He was rubbing his eyes and she kinda liked it.

"Good Morning" Beth said, seductively. Mick knew what she wanted, but he was too confused to actually go through with what she wanted. Mick smiled, "You feel warm," Beth said, placing a hand on his forehead, finding it burning hot.

"Mick, why didn't you go to your freezer last night? You promised."

"Sorry honey. I guess I passed out or something." Mick glanced over at her, trying to find her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mick" Beth said, worried now. He wasn't looking at her like he normally did, he was distant. "Mick, look at me." Beth cupped his face with her hand and moved his face to look at her. The same distant look was still on his face. Mick kissed her, happy he kissed her lips and not her nose, and got up.

"I'll start breakfast." Mick stated, trying to sound like everything was okay. He walked toward the kitchen and instead walked into the wall next to the door. Beth sat up quickly and looked down at him on the ground. She ran over to him and kneeled next to him.

"Mick?" She practically screamed. His eyed were still open, but his pupils weren't moving and neither were his eyes lids.

"Beth." He croaked and lifted his hand to search for hers. Beth took his hand and squeezed gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned as to why he was running into walls when he was a vampire. She started to think maybe it was the mix of alcohol and not enough blood in his system.

Mick hesitated and finally decided to tell her, "I can't see Beth. I can't see."

Beth moved closer to him, her face hovering over his and looked into his eyes. "Can you see me?"

"No" His eyes teared, "Its only a blur." Beth's lip trembled. _Oh my god he's blind. He's going blind. _Beth thought and started to think about marrying Mick when he was blind. He would never seen Nina grow up, never see her face again, never see anything.


	38. Chapter 38 Finding out

Chapter 38

"Mick should I call Josef?" Beth asked, holding back tears.

Mick nodded, "Just make sure he isn't in one of his moods." Beth laughed, despite the tears and got up and grabbed the home phone to call Josef. Mick slowly sat up and carefully rose from the ground and headed towards the couch. Mick ended up on the ground again, unfortunately tripping over one of Nina's toys in front of the couch. Beth hung up the phone and went over to him. She helped him up and laid him on the couch, making sure he wouldn't fall again.

"Thanks" Mick said, trying to look up at her. The blurs were starting to get worse now that he hit his head twice.

"Just lay there. Josef is coming, he said he may know what it is, but you know Josef he wouldn't tell me anything. He said I shouldn't know."

"He's just looking out for you." Mick instantly thought the worst and started to think of what to tell Beth. If Josef couldn't tell Beth what was wrong with him, he was probably dying. He knew it. He would probably devastate Beth and Nina would be fatherless and he would never be married to Beth.

"Hey." Beth said abruptly, disturbing his thoughts and quickly took his hand, squeezing it gently. She knew Mick was automatically thinking the worst, but she was trying to stay positive. Staying positive for Mick and herself.

"I love you Beth." Mick said, still searching for her face. He could easily picture her in his mind, but seeing was better than imagining.

"I love you too, Mick. Josef will know whats wrong and you`ll be able to see again." Beth smiled, that teary eyed smile and kissed his sweaty forehead.

The sound of the door opening made Beth jump and she looked up to see Josef strolling over to them. Beth could tell he was already trying to come up with an explanation to Mick`s blindness and it seemed like he already had something.

"Josef. You've got to help him. He's getting worse Josef." Beth said, on the verge of tears again.

"I can tell," Josef knelt, "It only started this morning?"

"Yeah just when I woke up. This has never happened before Josef. What the hell is happening." Mick said, trying to concentrate somewhere where he thought Josef's head was.

"I think I know," Josef said, taking out a small pocket knife and jabbing it into Mick's arm. Mick winced and Beth worriedly looked at Josef. The wound produced a small drop of blood and didn't heal like it usually did. Josef moved his finger over the wound and brought the red liquid to his lips, tasting it.

"Josef what are you doing?" Beth said, frustrated that he wouldn't say something.

"Your human" Josef stated. Mick didn't say anything, only faded out, too deep in his thoughts to listen to Josef and Beth bicker. _How could I be human? _Mick thought. _The cure is gone and as far as I know you can't become human any other way._

"I'M TELLING YOU JOSEF HE CAN'T BE HUMAN! HE HAS NO IDEA WHERE THE CURE IS AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW EITHER!" Beth screamed into Josef's face, hoping to prove her point.

"LISTEN BLONDIE I'M A VAMPIRE" Josef flashed his fangs at her and lunged at her, "I COULD KILL YOU IN A SPLIT SECOND! NOW IF YOU WANT TO DIE FEEL FREE TO-"

"Your not laying a hand on her if I can help it." Mick got up slowly and felt for Beth and stood in front of her, hoping he was standing face to face with Josef, "Look thanks for coming, but one more thing before you leave. Why is my vision going?" Mick asked.

"I suppose that's just the change from vampire to human. It should go away in a few hours, maybe a few minutes, days, I'm not totally sure. Just be careful." Josef placed a hand on Mick's shoulder, "Beth umm...I'm sorry I threatened to kill you."

"No problem Josef." Beth replied, simply shrugging it off. Beth knew Josef was just being Josef, but when it came to Mick, she had to be sure Josef was certain he was human. Josef nodded and found his way out.

Mick turned to face her and placed his hand on her cheek. Beth looked up at him and suddenly became enraged. "You forgot to go to your freezer."

"Beth I told you I just passed out. I was going to after you went to sleep, but I was quite tired myself." Mick told her, moving his thumb gently over her cheek. Beth stepped back and out of his touch.

"You should have said something. I would have never let you stay in that bed if I knew you were going to be that sleep-deprived that you couldn't go to bed I would have helped you Mick." Beth said, sternly.

"I only wanted you to fall asleep in my arms." Mick said. Beth still couldn't take his romantic way of saying it.

"You lied to me this morning. You should have said something about not being able to see. What if you were dying Mick? What if you had hurt yourself?" Beth said, her voice getting louder.

"I wasn't dying Beth. I just woke up with a little blur in my eyes. You can't just jump to conclusions. Just think of it as a human sickness that goes away after a few days." Mick told, trying to soothe her.

"God damn it Mick. Your a fucking vampire, well human, but whatever...vampires don't just get sick or hurt or die for no reason. You have to tell me when somethings wrong. Not being able to see shouldn't be treated like a cold or the flu, that's you eyesight Mick. Your eyesight." Beth said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Beth..." Mick put a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off, "Don't Mick. Just don't." Beth stormed off to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Leaving Mick helpless and alone.


	39. Chapter 39 Straightening Everything Out

Chapter 39

**_Just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Liz and I are still going with this story and there is so much more to this story that is to be added so this story isn't over yet. I'm considering wrapping up this story and adding another or just keep going and have 2000 chapters. I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out. Thanks for reading! But also please feel free to review_**

Mick sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. This was the one thing he never wanted. A fight. Mick never wanted to hurt Beth or even cause her grief, but some things just couldn't be avoided. After about half an hour, Mick had almost full sight back and he really just wanted to celebrate being human with Beth, but it didn't seem that was coming true any time soon.

Mick retreated to Nina's room and watched her sleep. He helped her when she started to fuss and listened in on what Beth was doing. Mick heard her sobbing in their bedroom and he had wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was okay, but she was too angry and he thought time would help her forgive him.

Mick still didn't understand the whole fight and how it came to be. He understood he should have gone to his freezer and told her about his blindness sooner, but she had never overreacted like this before. It was kind of scaring him, to be honest. He wanted to talk to her about it, but he was afraid he would make it worse.

*Later That Night*

Beth sat at her small dinner table with her Susan and Nina, staring blankly at her food. Susan looked over at her and gently nudged her, "Beth go talk to him. This isn't helping anyone."

"Yeah, but you don't understand mom." Beth spat back at her.

"I do understand that Mick is only trying to love you and he would do anything for you to be happy. The man practically lives to please you."

"He hasn't even tried to talk to me or anything..." Beth said, keeping her head hanging low. Susan put a reassuring hand on Beth's shoulder and sighed.

"I bet he's trying to think of a way to apologize right now, he's just not sure if saying something will make things worse or not. Your father would say the same thing and I learned he actually was telling the truth," Susan smiled and continued, "Just go talk to him. Worst thing that could happen is that you just get into another fight and resolve it later on, but I'm pretty sure everything will be okay."

Beth smiled and stood from her seat, "Put Nina to bed for me?" She grabbed her plate and looked over at Nina dosing off in her high chair.

"Of course. I'll just be watching tv in my room all night so if you need me that's where I'll be." Susan said, picking up Nina.

Beth slowly creeped to Mick's freezer room, only to find him not there. A shiver went down her spine as she closed the door behind her and went into their bedroom. Once she walked in, she was disappointed again to find it empty. She frowned and decided he might have gone to Josef's or the morgue for a new supply and that she should just get ready for bed and worry about finding him tomorrow. Beth gathered her pajamas together and went into the bathroom to find a very distraught Mick standing in front of the mirror.

Beth gasped at the sight of him and instantly wanted to help him. He looked almost like that day she had kicked him out of her hospital room when he looked extremely tired and hungry, except worse. Dried up tears were all over his cheeks and his eyes were tear stained and tired. His skin tone was deathly pale, maybe even paler than his normal vampire paleness, but he was human how could that be?

"Mick sweetheart are you okay?" Beth asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into the mirror with him. He didn't respond, only looked at himself in the mirror.

"Mick talk to me." Beth said, shaking him a little.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Mick said, hoarsely.

"Mick it's okay it was my fault really I just was a little hormonal and weird and I just don't know. I'm sorry for letting it out on you." Beth said, feeling a little better that he was angry. Mick turned to her and tried so hard to just look into her eyes.

"How can you forgive me when I did that?" Mick said, his voice cracking.

"You did nothing wrong honey," Beth said, cupping his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her, "Mick it's my fault and it wasn't even that big of a deal."

Mick stared into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Beth eagerly kissed him back and smiled to herself, happy that they had successfully solved their little fight.

"Come on let's clean you up." Beth said, leading him to the bath. Mick watched her, dazed and extremely out of it, as Beth undressed him and helped into the tub.

"Beth-" Mick said as his body hit the water. Beth thought the water might have been too hot for him, but then she remembered he was human,

"Shhh it's okay I'm gonna help you. Mick just relax. I love you." Beth said, grabbing the shampoo. Mick tried to smile, but just laid his head back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes.

Beth was mesmerized by his body and she knew she would further explore that further after she had his hair done. She gently moved her fingers through his his and he moaned softly in response. She smiled, happy he was getting better, showing some type of happiness that is. Beth reached for the soap and lathered it up in her hands.

"Mick," Beth said, whispering seductively, "I want you to know I will always be here for you. I'm really sorry I overreacted I just was a little mad." Beth moved her hands over his chest, "I love you. I want to love you. I want to show you."

Mick's eyes shot open and looked right into her eyes and looked down at her hands on his body. It was only a few minutes ago he thought they would be apart forever, but now here they were and she wanted to make love to him. God this was crazy.

"I love you so much Beth." Mick said and watched as her hands slowly traveled down his body lower and lower until they stopped right where he wanted them.


	40. Chapter 40 Rewriting The Rules

Chapter 40

_**Sorry for the delay. I am currently home sick and have been in and out of doctors offices and to the hospital for the past 3 weeks. Bear with me and I will try to post when I am feeling better.**_

Mick woke up early morning in the bathroom, still lying in the bath tub. _Probably 3 am._ He thought and slowly got up from the tub and noticed Beth wasn't with him. He put on a piece of stray clothing and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Beth woke just before noon and felt nauseous. _God I'm getting sick._ She thought and rubbed her forehead, hoping the feeling would go away. Unfortunately for her, it didn;t and she found herself running to the bathroom, spilling the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Mick slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he realized Beth wasn't sleeping peacefully in his arms. He got up and heard Beth heaving in the bathroom and ran into the bathroom. He kneeled next to her and moved the hair out of her face.

"Mick." She whimpered and was interrupted by another wave of vomit. Mick rubbed her back soothingly and kept her hair out of the toilet.

"It's okay." Mick told her and sat her up in his arms. Beth leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Mick asked and held her close to him.

"I'm just really nauseous. Sorry you had to see that." Beth said, taking deep breaths. Mick kissed the top of her head and listened to her heart beat. Her heart was beating faster than normal, but the fast heartbeat was not what worried him, it was the slightly faster echo that did.

"No." Mick said, realizing what was actually happening.

Beth looked up at him confused, "Mick? No what?" _Your pregnant with a god damn half vampire baby is what! _Mick thought and tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out.

Then, Beth felt a sharp pain in her side and cried out, holding her side, "Shit!"

Mick snapped out of the trance he was in and looked down at her, "Beth I'm gonna fix this. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." He slowly slid his arms under her and carried her to their bedroom, placing her on the bed.

"Mick what are you talking about?" Beth asked and laid back on the pillows.

"Beth," Mick said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Your pregnant. I don't know how, but you are. I'm gonna call Josef and we'll take care of this." Mick quickly got up before she could tell him otherwise and left the room, taking out his phone to call Josef.

Beth remained in the bed, stunned. _Pregnant? _She thought, _That's impossible! Micks a vampire...I thought he was infertile. _Beth thought back and was becoming flustered. _How could Mick know? I can't be more than a month or two along. _Then it hit her. The baby was half vampire.

Mick dialed Josef's number and paced the living room.

"Mick this better be good I have a really important deal with Japan on the other line." Josef said, angrily gripping the phone.

"It is important Josef. I need you to come to the apartment with a few of your vampire doctors."

"Why? You hurt?" _Now he's concerned._ Mick thought.

"No...look your not going to believe this, but Beth is pregnant."

"That's-" Josef was about to tell him he cheated on her, but Mick wouldn't have it.

"No Josef the child is half vampire. I can smell it and the heartbeat is faster than normal. Josef she can't be more than a few days along, maybe a few weeks, but she was in pain. I'm not sure if she could be in labor or the baby is just hurting her. Just get here before something happens. Get here now!" A piercing scream was heard from their bedroom and Mick ran to the room to find the cause.

Beth was dripping sweat and clutching her now growing stomach, "Mick it hurts so much! Help me Help me HELP ME!"

Mick sat next to her and grabbed her hand, "Help is on the way sweetheart. You'll be okay I promise."

"What do you mean help is on the way?" The thoughts running through her head were coming at her a mile a minute.

"Josef knows a few vampire doctors that are going to help with...with this."

"What do you mean help?" Beth said, sitting up on her elbows.

"Just so your not in pain...they'll probably-" Mick was interrupted by Josef barging in with an older vampire and his female assistant. The doctor quickly starting hooking Beth up to a portable machine and found the creature's heartbeat.

Josef pulled the now stunned Mick aside and sat with him on the couch, "Hey look at me." Josef forced his face to look at him and when he saw the light blue irises and yellow tint in his eyes, he quickly went to the blood stash next to the fridge and gave some to Mick.

"Thanks." Mick muttered and sucked the bag dry.

"How the hell did you she end up pregnant?" Josef asked, sitting next to him.

"I have no idea. It is possible. She hasn't left the apartment much. We had a little fight but she never left." Mick said.

"Re-writing the rules of baby making for vampires...I knew you to would somehow do it." Josef smiled.

"_Josef!_" Mick grunted at him and when he heard Beth's heat beat slow, he quickly went into their bedroom and next to her. Her blood was everywhere, but he didn't care.

"Her heart rate is slowing...Shouldn't you do something?" Mick said, holding her cold, pale hand.

"We're doing everything we can Mick." The man 'working' on Beth replied.

"SHE'S DYING! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Mick stood and hovered over the doctor, fully vamped out. Beth couldn't die. His angel. His Fiancee. His Beth.


	41. Chapter 41 I'll Never Leave You

Chapter 41

**_Thank you for reading and please review if you can. It encourages me to keep writing! Sorry for the delay! I am still sick so chapters will come whenever I can write them._**

"Mick step back. The man needs space." Josef took a hold of Mick's arm and sat him on the bed next to Beth. Mick started to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear.

"Did you give her anything?" Mick asked, worried about her pale and fragile state.

"Just a mild sedative for now. I should be done in 20 minutes. You can stay with her just don't move her." The man replied and went back to working on Beth.

Mick held her hand for the rest of the procedure and whispered words of comfort in her ear, hoping she could hear him.

(((***)))

Beth laid in bed, propped up on a couple of pillows, resting soundly next to Mick. Mick was anxious to see her wake up and finally know she was okay. Sure her heartbeat was still there, but he wanted to see her open her eyes and talk to him, maybe even kiss him. Seeing her in this state, all pale and fragile, made Mick want to kill himself for doing this to her.

Beth's eyes fluttered and Mick quickly put his face into her view.

"Mick?" Beth muttered, hoarsely. Beth's throat was dry and talking was difficult for her. Mick was just happy to see her alive.

"I'm here Beth." Mick said.

Beth's eyes adjusted and Mick's beautiful face came into view. His face disappeared and before she could question where he had gone, he was back with a glass of water.

"Thank you" She said, taking the cup from him and taking a sip. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Mick took the cup from her, he thought she looked too weak to hold it.

Beth looked off behind Mick trying to remember the events that happened, "I remember I was in pain in the bathroom and you told me I was pregnant." She gasped, remembering her own child hurting her and Mick's face. Her eyes started to tear, "Some doctor came in and gave me something for the pain and you were gone. I remember dreaming about this really weird place. Everything was white and my father was there." She smiled, recalling talking to her deceased father and then quickly coming back to reality. "And now I'm here, but Mick...where's my baby?" She put her hand over her stomach, trying to feel around for it, but she felt nothing. Just emptiness.

"The doctor removed it." Mick looked away from her, "It was hurting you and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It'll never happen again."

Beth was so confused. _Removed it?_ Beth thought _IT? Our baby wasn't an it. He or she had to have a name or something. _Then she thought more into what Mick had told her _It'll never happen again? Is he leaving me?_

"Mick." Beth took his hand, "Please don't leave me. I love you and I ca-"

"I'm not leaving you." Mick put his other hand against her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin under his cold hand, "I almost lost you. It made me think of everything and I can't live without you, Beth." He smiled down at her, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," He quoted.

Beth sat up and threw her arms around him. She had been through one of the strangest experiences and she just wanted to be in the arms of her guardian angel. Trust and love was what she needed and Mick was the only one that could give that to her.

Mick noticed warm tears drop onto his chest and he was going to ask her if she was okay, but her sob interrupted him. He rubbed her back, wanting to do more, knowing he couldn't, made him helpless.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm here." Mick told her, trying to soothe her. She sobbed into his chest for another few minutes and she looked up at him, mascara running down her face.

"Mick?" Beth croaked.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving." Mick told her and held her tight to him.

"Mick." Beth said, pulling away from him to look up at him.

"Yeah baby?"

"I wanted the baby. I want your baby." Beth said. Mick was surprised always surprised by her and he was even more surprised by her at this moment.

"It's okay." He said and moved a stray hair from her face, "Maybe someday we will."

She smiled and kissed him, "Someday. I'll take it."

"Good. Good. Are you hungry?" Mick said, smiling back at her.

"Starving." Beth stated and she followed Mick into the kitchen. She watched as he found some bread and started making her a sandwich.

"Like what you see?" Mick asked as he put the bread on a plate.

"Love it." She said as she moved her hands over his shoulders and moved them down to his butt. He grunted and moaned as her hands roamed over his body.

"So what are you hungry for?" Mick asked, his eyes now closed. He was putty in her hands, his heaven. His Beth,

"You baby." She whispered in his ear. Mick turned towards her and engulfed her lips, kissing her fiercely.


	42. Chapter 42 Love Unlike Any Other

Chapter 42

_** Sorry for the lack of posts. I will try to publish what I can and hopefully you will keep up with the posts.**_

Their lips were fused together and they slowly backed into their bedroom. Mick kicked the door closed and Beth laid on the bed. Their eyes never left each other's eyes. They were constantly kissing, only stopping for Beth to breathe after a little while. Their love was intense and they felt like they needed the distraction from their big issue. It was only a small amount of time ago that Beth was pregnant with Mick's vampire child. Yes it was traumatic and they would have their time of grieving, but the whole grieving process was hard to handle without someone by your side.

"I love you so much." Mick said, removing her clothes. Beth watched him, a slow torture for her. His hands touched her ever so lightly and it made Beth moan. All Mick needed to do was touch her and she would feel amazing. The feelings of love and lust leaking from Mick into Beth.

Beth felt like her entire body was vibrating while her entire being screamed wanting for him. Mick kissed slowly down her body, reaching her mound. He took her bundle of nerves into his mouth, her body arching up to his. "No...I want you..._now_."

Mick smiled up at her, undoing each button on his shirt, Beth interrupting and ripping off the shirt, buttons flying everywhere. "Hey! I believe you owe me a new shirt!" Beth chuckled and moaned at the site of him shirtless. "You owe me this!" She quickly undid his pants, sliding down his boxers.

"Mine." She growled, knowing he had said it many times before while they were intimate. Mick licked his lips, capturing her lips again. He thrust into her, moaning softly. Mick slowly moved his hips, starting to create his own pace.

"Faster, baby." Mick happily complied, kissing her again. He kissed down to her neck, his tongue moving across her jugular vein. Mick made it to her breasts, suckling on her nipple.

The sensations roaming over Beth's body was driving her insane and she needed more and more. Mick massaged her other breast, creating a whole new vibe about the whole thing. She screamed, as she felt close already.

"Please please please PLEASE!" Mick smiled against her skin, sucking harder, his fang scraping over her skin. Beth whimpered til he bit into her breasts, sucking gently.

"MICK!" She screamed, coming instantly. Her body shaking as she felt him come hard into her. Beth was as loud as could be, her neighbors probably hearing it all. Did she care? Not one bit.

Mick gently pulled away from her, lucking the open wound. He watched it heal some, but she needed his blood. He slowly stopped moving within her, biting into his wrist. "Drink..." He whispered, feeding her his wrist. Beth moaned trying to move her hips again, but she drank his blood instead, all her energy concentrating on that.

When she broke away from his wrist, she looked up at him, blood dripping down to her chin. She smiled a little, blood still on her teeth. "I love you..." He whispered, kissing her again, Beth deepening the kiss as Mick took in his blood that was in her mouth.

"I love you too..." She moaned and broke the kiss, smiling up at him. "Thank you...for this. All of this..." He whispered.

"You don't need to thank me..." He whispered, kissing her softly. "You do that by showing it every time I see you."

Beth chuckled softly. "Okay...but I still feel like I have to."

Mick nodded and covered her with the covers. "Sleep my love...I'll be right here."

"But baby you need your freezer." She tried to tell him.

Mick shook his head. "I'll be fine...I promise." She nodded, having barely any energy to fight. "Night..." She whispered before passing out.


End file.
